Dolls Job are To Be an Obedient Child
by Park Sung Rin
Summary: "Saranghae, Ryeowook-ah" ucap Kyuhyun –perkataannya sangat lembut. Wajah Ryeowook kembali merona. Ia menundukan kepalanya, melihat tangan mungilnya terlihat sangat pas didalam genggaman tangan Kyuhyun yang lebih besar darinya. "Nado saranghae, Kyu". "Let's make love...". FF! YAOI! SiWook, KyuWook! Chapter 7. Mind to Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Dolls Job are To Be an Obedient Child**

**Disclaimer:** Super Junior itu milik SM Entertaiment, para member milik keluarga mereka dan Tuhan YME.****

****Cast: Super Junior  
><strong>**

** Pairing: SiWook, KyuWook**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Warning: Sometime have a rape or sex scene, YAOI, OOC.**

**.**

**Happy reading, enjoy!**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I can do anything.<em>

.

_I can sell my body._

.

_It's okay, I can handle it._

.

_...It's hurt...ahh_

.

_"I want to by him"_

.

_"Hello, Master"._

.

.

.

Wookie POV

Kubuka mataku. Dan kutemukan kalau aku saat ini sedang tiduran di sebuah tempat tidur _kingsize_. Disebelahku, ada namja tampan –dan mesum, tertidur dengan pulasnya setelah menjamah tubuhku sepuasnya.

Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kim Ryeowook, namja berumur 17 tahun, dan pekerjaanku saat ini menjadi pemuas hasrat mereka. Aku bekerja di sebuah club malam dan menjual diriku disana. Banyak namja-namja kaya yang mengiginkanku. Aku tau ini perbuatan kotor tapi apa dikata? Keuangan keluargaku sangat pas-pasan dan biaya sekolahku cukup mahal. Jadi, hanya ini jalannya unuk mendapatkan uang, sekalipun dengan cara kotor.

"Hai, manis"

Ck, dia terbangun. Kata-katanya yang manis itu hanyalah buala semata, karena ia seeperti namja lainnya, berhati iblis. Tangan namja itu mulai menyentuh bagian bawah tubuhku.

"Kenapa kau terbangun, Wookie?" Tanyanya selagi mencium dan menjilati leherku.

"...Ani, _Master_. Tidak ada apa-apa"

Iya. Dia _Master_ ku. Karena ia membeliku, sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Dia datang ke club dan tiba-tiba menyetubuhiku, kemudian membeliku. Dan sejak itu, hampir setiap malam ia meniduriku. Mengatakan kalau aku miliknya, memberi tanda sebanyak-banyaknya ditubuhku, seolah tubuhku benar-benar menjadi miliknya. Namun aku tidak akan pernah mau.

**Tidak. Akan.**

Karena Master-ku adalah** Choi Siwon**, namja brengsek, arrogant, yang memakai kekuasaan orangtuanya untuk menginjak-injak yang miskin dan lemah. Salah satunya diriku. Siapapun yang berani melawannya, tidak akan pernah selamat. Pernah ada seorang namja yang melawannya, dan ia kehilangan rumahnya serta keluarganya.

Saat ini pun, ia membeliku karena ia menyukaiku. Dan aku saat itu menolaknya. Tapi ia mengancamku, kalau aku menolaknya, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada diriku ataupun keluargaku. Kalau kudeskripsikan, Choi Siwon adalah namja brengsek yang berada di bawah bayang-bayang orangtuanya, mempunyai kekuasaan yang tinggi dan memegang kendali sekolah. Tapi meskipun begitu, banyak siswi yang menyukainya karena wajahnya yang tampan dan otaknya yang cerdas. Kalau ia lewat, yeoja-yeoja centil itu akan berteriak-teriak histeris yang dapat membuat telinga kalian tuli.

Oh, tidak tahukah mereka? Kalau ia menyukaiku?. Namja brengsek pujaan kalian, sudah menyetubuhi namja lain, yaitu diriku? Menggelikan.

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa kau bangun, eoh?" Tanyanya sambi bergelayut manja di pundak kecilku.

Aku sedikit menepis tangannya dari pundakku, "Lepaskan, aku ingin minum" jawabku ketus.

Namja itu tertawa, sebuah tawa yang tidak bisa kudeskripsikan, "Kenapa kau begitu membenciku, Wookie?" Tanya Siwon, menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya dengan angkuh.

"Karena kau brengsek" jawabku dingin dan ketus.

"Sebrengsek-brengseknya diriku, aku sudah membantu keuangan keluargamu kan?" Siwon berkata santai sambil menyibak selimut tipis yang dipakainya dan memakai celananya.

"..." Aku terdiam.

.

Ya, dia benar...

.

"Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati lho, memberimu uang sebanyak itu, tapi kenapa kau tetap membenciku, Wookie? Kurang apalagi?" Kini ia tengah memainkan gelas berisi bir.

Kutatap ia penuh kebencian. Aku bisa melihat ia menyeringai, seolah dalam pikirannya ia sedang membuat rencana jahat yang ditujukan padaku. Secara tiba-tiba, ia sudah berdiri dihadapanku, tangannya yag besar meraih daguku dan mengangkatnya, memaksaku agar melihat matanya.

"Asalkan kau menjadi anak baik, berapapun akan kuberikan. Asalkan kau tetap membiarkanku merasakankan tubuhmu, aku tidak akan merusak keluargamu. Itu selama kau menjadi anak penurut" Siwon berucap tenang, namun aku tahu, ia tidak main-main. Setiap katanya penuh penekanan.

.

_Dia serius_.

.

_**"Yeah, as long as you acted like a good, obedient doll, I'll never lay a single finger on your family, or your friend"**_

.

Dan itu mutlak. Sangat mutlak.

.

Siwon melepas jarinya dari daguku dan mendorong tubuhku. Tidak ada penolakan dariku,aku tidak bisa..

.

.

.

"T-Touch me, Siwonnie..."

.

.

_He smirk evily._

_An my tears rolling down to my cheeks._

.

_...As he starting to making me as his, again._

**To Be Continued...or not?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Helloooo! Sung Rin is baaaccck :D.**

**Pasti pada nungguin kedatanganku yaa? (readers: Nggak~)*pundung. Sung Rin suguhin fic baru nih, sebenernya sih fic nya dibuat asal-asal, dan lagi mendengar lagu Park Bom - Don't Cry #kok malah curhat? o_o**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian? Bagus tidak? Diteruskan lagi? It's up to you all :).**

**Oh iya, bagi yang menunggu Show Me The Meaning of Love and Life, sementara fic itu di discontinued, karena Sung Rin sudah sibuk, sekarang udah kelas 3 SMP, udah mau ujian hiks... T~T. Mohon dimengerti ya :) *hug***

**Okay! Jadi~ **

**Mind to Review? :3  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Dolls Job are To Be an Obedient Child**

**Disclaimer:** Super Junior itu milik SM Entertaiment, para member milik keluarga mereka dan Tuhan YME.****

****Cast: Super Junior  
><strong>**

** Pairing: SiWook, KyuWook**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Warning: Sometime have a rape or sex scene, YAOI, OOC.**

**.**

**Happy reading, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Wookie POV<p>

"T-Touch me Siwonnie"

Kulihat dia menyeringai mengerikan, kemudian dia menundukan kepalanya dan mulai mencium serta menggigit leherku. Aku memejamkan mataku, tidak ingin melihatnya mulai menggerayangi tubuhku lagi. Aku pun sadar kalau aku menangis. Aku takut dengannya. Aku takut dengan ancamannya. Dan itulah mengapa aku membencinya. Karena ia adalah orang yang membuatku ketakutan hingga begini...

"Sssshh, uljima chagi" bisiknya sambil menjilat air mataku.

"I won't do anything bad to you"

Baru saja ia ingin menciumku, tiba-tiba HP nya berdering. Seketika kegiatannya terhenti, dengan malas ia mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo?...oh Stella-ah...apa? Kau didepan rumahku?...mau berangkat bareng?...hm, baiklah" Dia mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan langsung berdiri ke kamar mandi.

"...Stella lagi?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Yeoja centil itu memintaku untuk pergi ke sekolah bareng. Cih, menyebalkan. Hanya karena ayahnya teman bisnis ayahku, dia jadi seenaknya mau dekat dekat." Siwon bergumam kesal sambil memakai seragamnya.

Ia menghampiriku dan mencium bibirku sekilas.

"Bye, baby" Dan setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan sendirian.

Jujur saja, aku lega. Beruntunglah yeoja yang centil itu meminta Siwon untuk menemaninya. Aku tidak ingin tangan itu menyentuhku lebih jauh lagi. Hhh~ Aku membencinya, tapi aku takut padanya.

_'Gyeolguk neon acha, neon acha_

_Hage dwel geol, kkok acha,_

_Imi ttae neujo_

_Jakkuman apa, nan apa, wae , moreuna'_

Aku meraih tas-ku , ada sms masuk. Kubuka HP ku, dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar nya.

Kangin Racoon-hyung.

Aku memencet tombol 'open'.

.

**From: Kangin Racoon-hyung.**

**Wookie, apa kau hari ini pulang? Kau tau hyung khawatir padamu.**

.

Kangin hyung itu kakakku. Keluargaku satu-satunya. Orangtua kami sudah tidak ada sejak aku masih kecil, dan sejak itu Kangin-hyung yang bekerja untuk kami. Kangin-hyung 2 tahun lebih tua dariku, jadi dia sudah kuliah saat ini. Aku tersenyum kecil membaca sms itu, aku pun segera membalasnya,

.

**To: Kangin Racoon-hyung**

**Iya, Hyung**

.

Ah satu lagi. Kangin-hyung suka khawatir denganku.

Aku segera bangun dan memakai seragamku. Aku sedikit terseok karena ulah namja brengsek itu, namun aku tetap berusaha berjalan biasa. Aku tidak ingin teman-teman lainnya berpikiran aneh-aneh.

End Wookie POV

.

Ryeowook berlari cepat cepat ke arah sekolahnya. Ia tidak ingin terlambat dan kena hukum. Mana guru pada pelajaran pertama itu Kim-seonsaengnim, guru killer yang terkenal suka membuat murid-murid sebal dan dendam padanya. Wookie emang belum pernah kena marah oleh, dan ia tidak pernah menginginkan.

_'Kriiiiiiing'_

"Aduh, udah bel" pikir Wookie panik.

Kakinya mempercepat larinya, tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit yang mendera di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Semua salah Siwon. Untunglah gerbangnya belum ditutup, ia masih bisa masuk. Namun belum saatnya ia untuk lega, karena Wookie belum ke kelasnya. Ia masih berlari, dan tidak sadar ada namja yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan...

_DUAK_

"AAAAAHHH"

Wookie jatuh terduduk, rasa sakit di pinggulnya semakin terasa. Namja manis itu meringis pelan, berusaha menahan air mata karena sakit.

"E-eh gwaenchana?" Wookie menatap kesal ke namja dihadapannya.

"Hati-hati dong!" Seru Wookie kesal.

Aisssh, kenapa harus bertabrakan dengan namja tidak dikenal di saat genting seperti ini?, pikirnya kesal. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, namja di hadapannya sangat tampan, menyangai ketampanan Siwon mungkin. Dan saat ini namja tampan itu tengah menatapnya, tanpa mengedipkan matanya sedikitpun.

"Mian, aku tidak tau ada yang jalan dari arah lain" balas namja tampan itu, setelah sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"..." Wookie hanya diam, namun namja tampan itu merasa kalau namja dihadapannya ini kesal dengannya.

Namja tampan itu berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh, menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang terkena debu. Kemudian ia berjalan ke Ryeowook, ia pun mengulurkan tangannya,

"...?" Wookie menatap bingung namja itu.

"Ayo. Aku akan membantumu berdiri, sepertinya kakimu sakit hingga susah untuk berdiri" namja tampan itu meraih tangan Wookie tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Emm, kamsahamnida" Ryeowook berkata begitu dan berniat beranjak pergi. Ya, dia sudah sangat terlambat.

_GREP_

Kepala nya menengok ke belakang, mendapati kalau tangannya digenggam namja tampan dan tinggi itu.

"Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke ruang kepala sekolah?" pintanya sopan, berharap kalau Wookie akan membantunya.

Wookie melepas genggaman tangan namja itu, "Mian, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah telat" sergahnya cepat, meninggalkan namja tampan itu.

.

.

"Mianhae, aku telat!" seru Ryeowook saat masuk ke kelasnya.

Wookie menghela napas panjang, ternyata guru killer itu belum datang!. Ia segera duduk di tempat duduknya yang ada di dekat jendela. Kemudian menghela napas panjang,

"Wookie, akhirnya kau datang juga. Kim-seonsaengnim tidak masuk hari ini, beliau sakit" Donghae langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya, dia emang hugholic.

"Jeongmal? Fuuh, syukurlah..." Wookie tersenyum senang.

"Eh eh tau nggak? Katanya ada murid baru lho" katanya.

"Anak baru?" ulang Ryeowook. 'Kenapa ada firasat aneh ya?' pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, masuklah Han-seonsaengnim, wali kelas mereka. Semuanya yang tadinya berisik dan huru hara langsung buru-buru duduk lagi. Para yeoja berbisik-bisik, mengapa?.Karena di samping seonsaengnim mereka, ada seorang murid namja yang tampan.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru" kata Kim-seonsaengnim, ia melihat ke namja itu, seolah menyuruhnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeonghaseyo, choneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida" ucap namja tampan itu.

"KYAAA! TAMPAAN" teriak yeoja yeoja itu.

"Hei, tenang!" seru Han-seonsaengnim. Ia melihat ke Kyuhyun, "Baiklah, Kyuhyun-sshi, kau duduk disamping Kim Ryeowook-sshi, yang duduk di dekat jendela"

Mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh Han-seonsaengnim itu, semua langsung liat ke Wookie yang sudah bengong.

"A-APA?" jerit Ryeowook dalam hati.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirk nya saat melihat Ryeowook, ia berjalan ke tempat duduk yang ada disebelah Ryeowook.

"Hai, manis. Kita bertemu lagi" bisiknya sambil mencium dahi Ryeowook lembut.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" jerit yeoja yeoja itu, para namja menatap Kyuhyun shock.

"Huaaa, apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Ryeowook, mengusap dahinya.

"Yang kulakukan? Mencium dahimu" jawab Kyuhyun, menyeringai lagi.

Han-seonsaengnim kembali mendiamkan murid-muridnya yang sudah jejeritan berkali-kali, "Sudah sudah! Karena Kim-seonsaengnim hari ini tidak masuk, seonsaengnim yang akan menggantikannya!. Sekarang buka halaman 36!" perintahnya.

Ryeowook membenamkan kepalanya di buku Matematikanya.

Oh tidak, sepertinya mulai saat ini hari-harinya akan menjadi lebih dari biasa..

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'M BAAAACK! :D**

**Kyaaaaaa, aku seneng bangeeeet! . dapet banyak review. Makasih yah udah support FF ini, i love yoy :***

**Saatnya bales reviewww!~~**

**1. minIRZANTI  
><strong>

annyeong~

Aku gakmau tau author, ini musti dilanjut !

Mwo ? Author bilang kenapa ? Yaa, krna cuma di fict ini ryeowook ga di pairingin sama yesung .

Haha :D bosen ah baca umma sama appa ku terus2an .. kadang aku dapat sih fict yang appa selingkuh (baca : fict yemin, yewon, dll) tapi kalo yang imma selingkuh ? Hyuuff ...

Pengen sekali2 umma selingkuh *anak gak bener*

Note : umma appa ku itu ryeowook sama yesung :D

**Mwo? Mau Umma dan Appa mu selingkuh? Nih udah di selingkuhin sama Kyuhyun my husband :D *plak*. Makasih ya udah review, nih udah dilanjuti! **

****.

**2. namikaze malfoy  
>122/12 . chapter 1**

lanjut, lanjut, lanjut!

lanjut aja ya?

aku tunggu kelanjutannya!

**Nih udah dilanjutin ^^ makasih udah baca dan review!**

**.**

**3. wookrim  
><strong>

annyeong author ^^

wah wah wah si wookie udah mulai nakal selingkuh sama siwon juga kyu

Ceritanya menarik, jarang nemu ff yang pair-nya mrk :)

Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ^^.

**Kekeke, selingkuh dari ****Yesung yak? Menarik? Makasih banget ya hehe. Chapter dua sudah adaaa~**

.

**4. Rizkyeonhae  
><strong>

Critanya mantep, tp kurang suka ma pairnya

tp ff show me the meaning of love and life msi lanjut kan?

**Waduh, kurang suka? Hehehe. Iya kok, masih lanjut, cuma sekarang nggak bisa update cepat saja :), mohon ditunggu ya~**

.

****5. cloudcindy  
><strong>**

.lnjutin aj!

.jrang2 ad pair siwook lho!

.hwaiting yaa bwt ujian.x

.sma kok sy jg kls 3 smp

.gomawo

**Hoho, ini udah dilanjutin ^^. Hwaiting juga buat ujiannya ^^, kamsa.**

.

****6. Miss L  
><strong>**

Lanjutttttt donk xp #seenaknya

siwon jahat deh =="

ada kyuhyunnya gak nanti xp

ceritanya bagus ^^

**Nih, udah dilanjutin kok ^^. Iya nih disini jahat. Oh tentu saja ada Kyuhyun. Gomawo ya udah suka *.***

.

**7. yolyol**

yaaahh..siwonnya koq jd bengis gtu ya¿

**Hehe, iya Siwon disini jadi jahat gitu sama Wookie. Makasih udh review ^^.**

.

**8. WookieBabyKyuu**

Waaah ada epep Siwook, jarang2 nih ada epep crack pair siwook...

Lanjut yaa author...

Ditunggu Next depan...

**Nih, udah dilanjutin ^^. SiWook emang pair yg jarang, makanya aku buat heheeh.**

.

**9. ma'on clouds**

waaaah~~~

i love this ff#berijempolberijempol

aku ini kan kyuwook shipper. dan suka sma couple yg akhirannya wook. entah itu siwook,yewook,kyuwook de es be. #author: nggk nanya -_-"

ku tunggu loh thor. plis next chap.a d tunggu bgt.#mohon2

mslh.a skrg *menurutku* jrg2 ada couple kyuwook,ato siwook. yg sering cman yewook. maka.a thor. plis next chap.a yah :)

**Gomawooo udah suka sama FF ini. Aku juga KyuWook shipper, berkiprah dari YeWook #plak. Udah dilanjutin niih hehee. Makasih udah review!.**

.

**10. JungJi KyungIn**

Wow bgus thu ff.a Daebak ^^d

_d'LANJUTKAN y chingu_

^^ chingu d'ff ini kyu.a jd pnyelamat wookie dr siwon gthu y ^^

_dtnggu next chap.a y ^^_

**Wow, gomawoo udah suka ^^d. Udah dilanjutkan~. Iya, disini Kyu jadi penyelamat Wookie dari Siwon. **

.

**11. SpaRyeosomnia kyuwook**

Yees, must to be countinue!

Lanjuut kaan.

Akuu penasaaran bgt.

Asal updatenya rutin gapapa deeh. Jgm ngaret 3 bulan/berbulan bulan thoor.

Btw, aku suka bgt lho sama jalan ceritanya. Aku pikir kamu udah kuliah soalnya bahasa kamu rapi. Tpi ternyata kamu seumuran sama akuu :3

cepet update yuaaa! ^^

**Hoho sudah dilanjutkan~~~~. Aku nggak bisa janji ih, tapi aku usahain ya^^. Suka ya? Gomawo yaa ^^. Yay kita seumuran *hug*, ...pertama kalinya aku dikira anak kuliahan o_o.**

.

**12. YuI-chan d'GoldenSnake  
><strong>

wah. . . Very. . . Very. . . Good ff. . .

Bneranloh. . .

Aq ska bngt ff'a ntah knapa q ska bngt ff yg isinya wookie chagi mnderita kya gini. . . #dbantai ryeosomnia

dan yg pnting. . . Aq jg ska bngt ff dgn pairing siapapumXwookie slama wookie ttp jd uke trutama kyuwook and yewook. . . Dan akhir'a q nemu jg pairing siwook, crita'a mnarik lg, . . .

So. . .

mesti, kudu, wajib lanjut ne. . . .

Jgn lama2 ea lanjutan'a. . .

Smangat at nulis next chap'a. . .

Slam knal

yui-chan

stu lg jgn lupa lanjutin ff yg stu lg ntu, aq tunggu bngt loh lanjutan'a. . .

**Gomawoooo^^ Kita sama, aku juga suka sama FF yg Wookie menderita! #plak. Makasih udh suka sama plot cerita ini yang asal-asalan! Aku udah lanjutin!~**

.

**13. Danisa**

Lanjud~

**Udah dilanjutkan!**

.

**Makasih udah banyak yang review yaa! Sung Rin terharuuh. Ternyata banyak yang suka sama FF ini!. Semoga chapter ini disukaiiin! :D**

**Jadi,**

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Dolls Job are To Be an Obedient Child**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior itu milik SM Entertaiment, para member milik keluarga mereka dan Tuhan YME.**

**Cast: Super Junior**

**Pairing: SiWook, KyuWook**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Warning: Sometime have a rape or sex scene, YAOI, OOC.**

**.**

**Happy reading, enjoy!**

_"Kenapa? Kenapa dia menciumku? Aaaaaaaa!"_ Jerit Wookie dalam hati.

Di kelas sedamg dalam pelajaran Matematika. Untunglah Han-seonsaengnim bisa menenangkan murid-murid yang jejeritan. All thanks to that damn new student, name Cho Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat santai, malah mengeluarkan evil smirk andalannya saat Ryeowook curi-curi pandang ke Kyuhyun. Dan saat itu juga Ryeowook yang tertangkap basah langsung pura-pura baca.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah namja manis yang baru saha disukainya. Neomu kyeopta, pikirnya. Ia kembali membaca buku pelajarannya –walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu membacanya, atau lebih tepatnya, ia sudah sangat mengerti. Walau ia merupakan namja penggila game, tapi tanpa disangka ternyata dia jago Matematika.

Karena bosan, ia mengeluarkan PSP nya dan memainkannya menggunakan handset agar suaranya tidak terdengar.

"Ya! Kenapa main PSP?" Tegur Wookie dengan suara kecil tentunya.

"Aku bosan" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Wookie mendengus, "Kau bisa tidak mengerti lho. Materinya sangat susah".

"..." Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak menjawab apapun karena terlalu terlarut dalam permainannya.

Karena diacuhkan, Ryeowook hanya menatap Kyuhyun kesal, kemudian melihat ke papan tulis lagi, memperhatikan dengan seksama penjelasan Han-seonsaengnim.

"Nah sekarang Seonsaengnim akan memberikan kalian lembar kerja, boleh bekerja sama dengan teman sebangku" Han-seonsaengnim membagikan selembar kertas yang berisijan soal-soal.

Para siswa dan siswi langsung riuh melihat soal yang dibagikan.

"Huaaah, susah..." Wookie mengeluh sendiri.

"Huaaah, gampang..." Kyuhyun menimpali namja disebelahnya.

"Eh? Kau bisa mengerjakannya?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Hem, tentu saja!" Sahut Kyuhyun bangga.

"Kau? Namja seenaknya yang menciumku, bisa mengerjakan Matematika?" Tanya Ryeowook, tidak percaya dengan namja menyebalkan itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Kau tidak percaya? Baiklah, taruhan. Kalau aku tidak bisa mengerjakan, aku akan mentraktirmu makan, dan kalau aku bisa mengerjakan, kau harus menciumku"

"MWO? Menciumku? Ani, no! Aku tidak mau!" Seru Wookie, menolak taruhan itu.

"Kalau kau menolak, aku akan menciummu.."

"Ba-baiklah! Co-coba kerjakan.

Akhirnya Ryeowook pasrah melihat Kyuhyun mengerjakan Matematika itu. Dilihatnya cara Kyuhyun mengerjakan dengan cepat, seperti tanpa menghitung. _"Haruskah aku mempercayai jawabannya?"_, pikirnya. _'Oh god. Semoga dia tidak bisa'_

"Nah selesai~" Kyuhyun memperlihatkan lembar kerja jawabannya yang sudah terisi semua.

Ryeowook menaikkan alisnya, "Semua jawaban itu benar?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Astaga, Wookie baby. Kau tidak mempercayaiku? Kutanyakan ya, Seonsaengniiim~" Kyuhyun pun memanggil Han-seonsaengnim.

"Ya, Kyuhyun-sshi? Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Tanya Han-seonsaengnim, setelah menghampiri meja mereka.

"Han-seonsaengnim~, aku sudah selesai. Bisatolong diperiksa?"

Kyuhyun segera memoerlihatkan kertas yang sudah diisi dengan jawabannya. Han-seonsaengnim memeriksa kertas itu dengan seksama.

"Ya, benar semua. Nilai 100, Kyuhyun-sshi dan Ryeowook-sshi"

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun Menyeringai. Dilihatnya Ryeowook –wajahnya sudah memucat. Prinsip Cho Kyuhyun: Win, and get the prize. Yeah, the 'prize'.

Dicium Kim Ryeowook.

.

"Ayo cium! Kau kalah!" perintah Kyuhyun.

"Aku kan tidak mau!" Sergah Wookie, tetap tidak mau menciumnya.

"Baiklah aku akan mencium bibirmu..."

"O-Oke..oke. Aku akan menciummu"

Malu-malu namun pasti, Ryeowook mencium pipi Kyuhyun. Suara jeritan yeoja yeoja kembali terdengar. Sang angel of voice menunduk malu.

"Wae? Not kiss right here? Kyuhyun menunjuk bibirnya –langsung ditolak Wookie dengan gelengannya.

"Wae? Aku akan menyukainya" Godanya sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak suka!" Gerutu Wookie pada akhirnya –setelah sekian lama diam.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun akan semakin senang menggodanya dan mencintainya.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Siswa siswi langsung keluar dari kelas dan pergi ke mana saja. Entah ke lapangan atau cafetaria. Beberapa siswa juga ada yang menetap di kelas dengan bekal dari rumah., bahkan menggosip. Ryeowook bersiap-siap ke cafetaria bersama Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Wookie~ Aku ikut~" Kyuhyun mengikuti Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menoleh malas ke namja yang sedikit SKSD padanya. "Kau bisa ikut dengan yang lainnya kan?" Usul Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah Wookie, biarkan saja dia" bela Donghae, tumben-tumbennya si ikan ini berbaik hati.

"Gomawo, Hae" kata Kyuhyun.

"Mwo, kau tau darimana nama kecilku?" Selidik Donghae tajam.

"Hm, aku hanya memanggilmu 'Hae' apa salah?"

"Err...tidak sih.."

Sesampainya di cafetaria, disana sudah snagat penuh, banyak siswa yang sudah duduk di meja cafetaria. Ada yang duduk bergelombolan, ada juga yang sendiri. Mereka memesan beberapa makanan ringan –dengan alasan kalau mereka tidak terlalu lapar.

"Disini sudah tidak ada tempat lagi" Keluh Eunhyuk.

"Ya sudah deh, kita keluar saja" Donghae memberi usul.

Dan dengan terpaksa mereka keluar dari cafetaria. Tiba-tiba, ada sekumpulan namja saling bercanda dan berlarian masuk dan tanpa sengaja menabrak Wookie, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Hu-Huaaah!" Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, bersiap mencium lantai yang kerasnan dingin.

.

.

"Eh?.." Ryeowook membuka matanya.

Dihadapannya, sudah ada Kyuhyun dan Siwon, menahan tubuh mungilnya. Tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kiri Ryeowook, sedangkan Siwon menggenggam tangan kanan Ryeowook, hal itu membuat sekumpulan namja itu dan EunHae tercengang.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Siwon dan Kyuhyun berbarengan.

"E-Euum..i-iya..." Jawab Ryeowook, gugup.

"Aiishh hati-hati, Wookie" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Wookie ke sisinya.

Siwon segera menghadiahi Kyuhyun dengan death glare nya. Namja tinggi yang tau akan tatapan tajam itu diberikan padanya, membalasnya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam. Ckck, Cho Kyuhyun. Di hari pertama sudah membuat masalah dengan namja terkaya di sekolah ini. Bodohnya.

"K-Kau mau cari gara-gara, Kyuhyun-ah?" Bisik Donghae takut-takut.

"Hah? Emangnya dia siapa? Artis? Pejabat?" Tanya Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh, masih adu death glare dengan Siwon.

"Dia ini namja terkaya di sekolah ini! Dan dia bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Bahkan ia bisa membuatmu keluar dari sekolah ini!" Jelas Donghae.

"Tipikal orang kaya eh? Berbuat semaunya"desis Kyuhyun.

"K-kyuhyun!" Ryeowook berusaha menhentikan perkataan Kyuhyun.

Siwon menatap sinis namja tinggi yang seenaknya. Baru kali ini ada yang berani melawannya. Biasanya, murid lain yang sudah berurusan dengan Choi Siwon, pasti langsung tunduk-takut. Menarik, pikirnya.

"Kau mengejekku?" Nadanya terlihat tenang, namun Ryeowook tau kalau dalamnya tidaklah tenang.

"Ya. Namja menyebalkan seperti kau, berbuat seenaknya. Benar-benar tipikal orang yang mengandalkan uang!" Kyuhyun berkata dengan enteng.

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan amarah. Dilihatnya Ryeowook yang masih menyuruh Kyuhyun berhenti memanas-manasi Siwon.

Merasa tidak suka dengan itu, tangan kekar Siwon menarik Ryeowook ke dekapannya.

"Dia milikku. Jangan merebut namjachinguku dong" ujar Siwon,

.

.

Seluruh cafetaria yang tadinya berisik kini menjadi hening. Benarkah yang dikatakan Siwon? Bahwa Ryeowook adalah NAMJACHINGUnya?. Dan secara serentak, mereka berteriak...

"MWOOO?"

Ryeowook memandang Siwon shock. Bisa-bisanyadia membeberkan 'hubungan' mereka. Padahal dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak membocorkannya. Benar-benar tidak bisa diprediksi, Siwon itu.

"Si-Siwon hyu-"

"Hatinya, tubuhnya, sudah menjadi milikku, seutuhnya" Siwon merangkul Ryeowook dan meletakkan dagunya di pundaknya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Jeongmal, Wookie? Kau berpcaran dengan Siwon-sunbae?" Seru EunHae bersamaan. Sahabat mereka berpacaran dengan Choi Siwon, orang yang paling disegani di sekolah ini? Padahal yang mereka tau, Ryeowook membenci Siwon.

"I-Iya..." Jawab Ryeowook tersenyum kecil.

Dan tanpa ada yang tau. Siwon menyeringai. Hal yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu, membuat semua orang mengetahui akan hubungannya dengan Ryeowook. Mendeklarasikan Ryeowook sebagai miliknya seorang.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melawanku, Wookie chagi..."

Walaupun tidak yakin, tapi Ryeowook merasa, bahwa Siwon menyeringai di membuatnya semakin takut dengan apa yang akan Siwon lakukan padanya di kedepan nanti.

Suara air menggema di toilet untuk namja. Ryeowook sedang mencuci tangannya. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian tadi. Dimana Kyuhyun dan Siwon menyelamatkannya, saat mereka beradu tatapan tajam dan adu mulut, sampai Siwon memeberitahu status mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih, Dia masih ingat wajah kaget EunHae dan wajah Kyuhyun... Yang menurutnya, ekspresi tidak suka dan patah hati. Wookie tidak suka melihat wajah Kyuhyun saatitu. Entah mengapa, tapi ia sebenarnya tidak ingin Kyuhyun tau statusnya. Pikirannya sangat kacau hanya untuk memikirkan kejadian itu.

Ia melihat ke cermin besar, dan alangkah terkejutnya melihat Siwon sudah di belakangnya.

"Si-Siwon..hyung?"

_GREP_

Namja kekar itu mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Mendekatkan namja idi hadapannya ke tubuhnya.

"Kau milikku...kan?" Tanyanya pelan.

"..."

"Kau milikku, bukan miliknya"

Kemudian Ryeowook merasakan tangan itu semakin kuat mencekalnya, membuatnya sedikit meringis kesakitan. Matanya melihat wajah Siwon yang menampakkan ekspresi datar yang sulit ditebak.

"Jangan dekati dia" kata Siwon.

"Dia hanya teman baruku di kelas, di-dia juga yang mendekatiku" Ryeowook memberi penjelasan, berharap Siwon mengerti dirinya.

Tangan itu menyentuh pipi Ryeowook, mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Kau takut padaku, hm?" Pertanyaan itu memukul telak Ryeowook. Namja manis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu padamu, kau tau kan?" Siwon tersenyum lembut, namun perlahan senyuman itu berubah."Kecuali kalau kau berkhianat dariku. Kau tau kan akibatnya?" Si mungil hanya mengangguk, sedikit rasa takut terlihat disana. Siwon menepuk kepala Wookie.

"Anak baik..." Ia berjalan melewati Ryeowook, keluar dari toilet sepi itu. Meninggalkan namjachingu nya sendirian.

Perlahan, air matanya mengalir . Sejujurnya, Wookie takut dengan apa yang akan Siwon lakukan pada dirinya, keluarganya, temannya, atau...Kyuhyun. Ini masalahnya, tapi mengapa orang lain yang terkena imbasnya juga?.

"...Kenapa aku tidak melawannya?"..." Suara Wookie bergetar.

"...aku...aku harus menurutinya..."

Dihapusnya air matanya, dan Wookie meninggalkan toilet itu.

.

Kyuhyun menyender di bilik toilet nomor 3. Dan readers pastotau apa yang dilakukan si Cho Kyuhyun. Ya, menguping SEMUA pembicaraan tadi. Sedikit lancang memang, tapi semenjak ia melihat Siwon menyeringai, ia merasa ada yang janggal. Diam-diam, Kyuhyun mengikuti Ryeowook ke toilet, kemudian melewati jalan pintas dan masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu padamu, kau tau kan?" Suara Siwon terdengar.

"Kecuali kalau kau berkhianat dariku, Kau tau kan akibatnya?"

Sedikit jeda disana, beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara lagi.

"Anak baik..."

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup. Dia menyeringai. Senang karena mendengar semuanya. Sekarang ia tau. Siwon memaksa WookieNYA untuk berpacaran dengannya, dan akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk jika Wookie bersamanya. Hatinya sedikit sakit saat Ryeowook mengatakan kalau ialah yang mendekatinya dan kalau ia hanya teman barunya di kelas.

Kyuhyun wants more than friends, of course.

"...Kenapa aku tidak melawannya?..." Suara Wookie terdengar. "...aku...aku harus menurutinya...".

Sesaat ia mendengar derap langkah kaki kearah pintu toilet, dan ia mendengar pintu itu tertutup lagi. Kyuhyun keluar dari bilik toilet itu, menghela napas panjang.

"Menarik juga ya, Kim Ryeowook"

_Aku akan mendapatkannya. Lihat saja, Choi Siwon!. Suatu hari, aku akan melepaskannya dari jerat iblis milikmu. Dan mejadikannya milikku!._

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Dolls Job are To Be an Obedient Child**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior itu milik SM Entertaiment, para member milik keluarga mereka dan Tuhan YME.**

**Cast: Super Junior**

** Pairing: SiWook, KyuWook**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Warning: Sometime have a rape or sex scene, YAOI, OOC.**

**.**

**Happy reading, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>.<em><br>_

_Aku akan mendapatkannya. Lihat saja, Choi Siwon!. Suatu hari, aku akan melepaskannya dari jerat iblis milikmu. Dan mejadikannya milikku!._

.

Keadaan kamar sedikit gelap karena gorden jendela menutupi cahaya luar untuk masuk menerangi kamar tersebut. Keadaan kamar tersebut berantakan. Kalian ingin tau mengapa?. Karena buku buku sudah menumpuk di meja belajar, kertas kertas pelajaran berserakan di meja komputernya, dan lantai kamar tersebut sudah dipenuhi dengan pakaian. Kemana pemilik pakaian tersebut? Ah, mereka sedang **bergulat** di tempat tidur. Tempat tidur itu pun juga sudah berantakan, sangat malah. Padahal tempat tidurnya sudah dibersihkan oleh pembantunya, tapi...yah, kalian tau lah tipikal orang kaya?.

"...angh...ahh..."

Suara desahan memenuhi kesunyian kamar tersebut. Pemilik suara tersebut mengeluarkan desahan menggoda yang membuat namja yang kini mencumbunya ingin berbuat lebih jauh. _Adik kecilnya_ menyelesak masuk ke _'lubang' pink_ yang menggiurkan. Namja kecil itu mendesah lebih keras,

"...mo...more...fa-faster...ahh..."

Namja berbadan tegap itu menyeringai, dikeluarkannya _'adik kecil'_nya dari_ 'lubang' pink_ itu, dan dalam sekali hentakan, ia langsung menumbuk titik nikmat namja mungil itu. "AAAHHH!" desahannya semakin keras. Namja yang tengah _menghujamnya_ itu pun semakin semangat menusukkan _'adik kecilnya'_ ke titik tersebut.

Ryeowook menggeleng lemah, sungguh ia tidak tahan dengan kenikmatan tersebut. Kedua tangannya dikalungkan ke leher Siwon, menempelkan badannya yang mungil dan penuh peluh ke badan Siwon. Tangan Siwon yang nganggur memijat-mijat_ 'adik kecil'_ Ryeowook,

"...ngghh...aah...Si-Siwo...n" Matanya terbelalak ketika merasakan titiknya di tumbuk keras dan kasar, "AHHH..AHH!".

"...panggil..aku..._Master_, sejak kapan kau boleh memanggilku Siwon, eoh?" Tanpa belas kasihan, ia menghujam prostat Ryeowook.

"...mi-mian..._Master_..." Ryeowook merasakan miliknya diselimuti tangan Siwon, dan itu membuatnya menggelinjang nikmat. Lidah Siwon yang menganggur menjilat, mengemut, dan menggigit dua tonjolan pink yang sedaritadi ingin ia mainkan. Badan Ryeowook bergetar karena kenikmatan yang tiada tara tersebut. Kini semuanya berpusat pada tubuh bagian bawahnya, tubuhnya melengkung menyerupai busur.

"Ayo kita keluar bersama, chagi" Bisik Siwon sambil menggigit cuping telinga Ryeowook.

"AH!"

Cairan bersifat basa tersebut keluar secara bersamaan, tubuhnya masih bergetar -merasakan cairan tersebut tertanam di dalam tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Siwon yang meminum semua cairannya tanpa bersisa sedikit pun. Tubuhnya sangat lelah karena sudah keluar 4-5 kali. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras. Siwon meraih tubuhnya dan mendekapnya, sesekali memberikan rangsangan. Oh tidak, jangan lagi...

"Master...aku lelah..." Ryeowook masih berusaha mengatur napasnya untuk kembali normal.

"Psst, tenanglah. Aku tau kau lelah~" Siwon menyelimuti tubuh polos Wookie. "Setidaknya kau tau kau itu milik siapa, Wookie" lanjutnya.

"_...__Hanya ingin menjadikanku miliknya...ya?..."_

.

"_...apa kau pikir...aku hanya mainanmu?...bastard..._"

.

Ryeowook meneguk Hot Chocolate buatannya. Saat ini udara sangat dingin, dan minuman yang pas untuk menghangatkan tubuh adalah minuman hangat, seperti Hot Chocolate. Apartment mewah itu tampak lebih sepi jika hanya ada dirinya. Siwon tinggal terpisah dari orangtuanya, dengan alasan ia malas tinggal di rumah sebesar istana tapi hanya dia dan adiknya yang menempatinya. Jadi Siwon membeli apartment mahal yang cukup untuk dirinya, sedangkan yeodongsaeng nya tetap tinggal di rumah lamanya. Orangtua Siwon sih tidak mempermasalahkan anaknya tinggal dimana saja, toh mereka lebih mementingkan pekerjaan mereka -yang membuat mereka jarang di rumah. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya suka bersikap seenaknya, karena tidak ada yang memarahinya, maupun menghukumnya. Tidak ada yang berani, termasuk Wookie sendiri.

_'Piip piip'_

Ryeowook mengambil HP nya yang diletakan di meja, dia melihat nomornya. 0892xxxxxxxx, sebuah nomor tidak dikenal. Dia meng-klik tombol open.

.

**From: 0892xxxxxxxx**

**Annyeong, chagi! Ini Kyuhyun mu! Kekeke. Bingung kenapa aku tau nomor HP mu? Aku tau dari temanmu yang kalau nggak salah namanya Donghae~. Simpan ya nomorku, kalau tidak, lihat akibatnya besok *evil smirk* =)**

.

Ryeowook menganga lebar. Si evil satu ini tau nomor HP nya! Temannya yang memberitau pula. Well, Ryeowook merasa kalau Kyuhyun tidak diberitau, melainkan Kyuhyun memaksa dan mengancam Donghae...mungkin?. Setaunya, Donghae bukan tipe orang yang akan memberikan nomor HP kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya -Kyuhyun masuk ke kategori tersebut!. Matanya tersorot pada bagian 'evil smirk', ia menelan ludah sendiri dengan susah payah. Mengingat apa yang sudah Kyuhyun lakukan padanya secara frontal, didepan seluruh temannya, didepan Siwon pula!.

"Yah...daripada cari gara-gara..." pikir Ryeowook. Ia mengambil jalan aman, yaitu menyimpan nomor si evil. Dalam contactnya, ia beri nama **Evil Kyuhyun**. Tanpa disadarinya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis. Senyum yang jarang dilihat ketika berdua dengan Siwon. Ada perasaan yang menjanggal hatinya. Perasaan tenang menyelimuti hatinya ketika menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun mengirim pesan untuknya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa maumu sebenarnya?" tanya Ryeowook, tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suaranya.

Mencium dahinya, menahan tubuhnya, mengirimkan sms padanya, bukankah...itu berarti Cho Kyuhyun mencintainya?.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan pikiran tersebut. HP yang berada di genggamannya semakin digenggam kuat, kemudian merebahkan diri ke sofa empuk milik Siwon.

"...jangan bermimpi, Kim Ryeowook. Mana mungkin ia mencintaiku, padahal baru kenal hari ini. Pasti ia hanya mempermainkanku bukan?" Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. _Aku tidak lebih dari sex slave kan?_. Dengan perlahan, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal sofa tersebut.

_Tes_

"...uhh, berhentilah mengalir!" Ryeowook mengusap air matanya. Namun percuma, air matanya terus-terusan mengalir. Semakin hari, semakin lemah pula Ryeowook. Tekanan batin, atau secara fisik?. Akhir-akhir ini, air matanya selalu mengalir. Ia tidak ingin menangis, namun hatinya tetap menangis.

_Krieet_

"Aku pulang...Wookie, kau kenapa? Gwaenchana?" Siwon berlari menghampiri Ryeowook yang menangis.

_"Cih, apa kau tidak sadar semuanya karena kau?"_ Ryeowook berucap dalam hati. "...Ani, gwaenchana..."

Siwon mengangkat dagu Ryeowook, menyuruhnya menatap matanya. "Jangan bohong, Wookie. Ada apa hm?" Ia menyeka air matanya.

"Aku...hanya takut..." Raut wajah Siwon berubah menjadi bingung.

"Takut apa?" Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya, berusaha mencari alasan yang pas.

"Hanya...mimpi buruk. Aku jadi takut" Ryeowook berbohong dengan Siwon, lagipula mana mungkin ia memberitau hal yang sebenarnya. Siwon yang mendengar itu segera memberikan Wookie pelukan hangat.

"Hei, jangan takut" Siwon mencium lembut bibir namja yang sangat dicintainya. Namja yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia lepas. Yang ingin selalu menjadi miliknya, tanpa disentuh oleh namja manapun.

Meskipun awalnya kaget, tapi Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan yang untuk pertama kalinya disalurkan oleh Siwon padanya. Kepalanya semakin terbenam di dada Siwon. Namun, ternyata kehangatan tersebut malah membuatnya merasa semakin lemah dan semakin menangis.

"...hiks..." Tangan Siwon mengusap kepala Wookie dengan lembut.

"Ulljima, chagi"

_"Kenapa kau menjadi baik, Siwon?"_

"M-Mian aku nangis" Ryeowook berdiri dari sofa tersebut.

Namun tangan Siwon segera meraih tubuh ringkih itu dan memeluknya, tidak akan membiarkannya pergi meninggalkannya. Ryeowook hanya diam saja, tidak melawan atau melepaskan pelukan itu. Ia hanya ingin menikmatinya. Siwon yang biasanya hanya memandangnya sebagai sex slave, yang selalu menganggap dirinya adalah miliknya, yang selalu seenaknya, menggunakan cara apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Apa dia berubah?. Tapi tahukah kalian, bahwa Kim Ryeowook tidak akan mencintai Choi Siwon?. Mungkin emang benar, Siwon itu tampan, tapi Ryeowook tidak mencintainya. Siwon lah yang mencintainya.

Ah, atau kalian bisa menyebutnya, one-sided love. Begitu menyakitkan.

"Gwaenchana, Siwon-ah" Ryeowook akhirnya melepas pelukan itu setelah sudah merasa lebih tenang. Namja yang lebih tua darinya membiarkan namjachingu nya pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Wookie, saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae" bisiknya lembut.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook memasang wajah tertekuk. Hari ini benar-benar sangat mengenaskan. Ia telat berangkat ke sekolah, dihukum oleh guru, nilai test nya jelek, dan PR yang begitu banyak. Tuhan masih saja memberikan kesialan unyuknya, seorang guru menyuruh Ryeowook mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan, dan bukunya ada 8 tumpukan!. Akibatnya, tubuhnya yang memang pendek tertutup di tumpukan buku itu.

"Uhh, berat sekali" keluh Ryeowook.

Ia berusaha melihat sesekali di balik tumpukan buku itu, untunglah sejauh ini ia tidak menabrak orang lain. Oh iya, jangan lupakan bisik-bisikan ketika Ryeowook lewat. Para readers tau kan, bahwa Siwon dan Ryeowook pacaran. Dan itu cukup menggemparkan sekolah. Para fansclub Siwon dan Wookie mundur serentak. Di antara mereka ada yang menjadi SiWook shipper, ada pula yang menjadi iri dengan mereka. Dan Ryeowook risih akan bisik-bisikan itu. Ia berusaha untuk memfokuskan ke barang yang saat ini ia bawa. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai di perpustakaan. Di bukanya pintu perpustakaan dan...

BRUK

"AAAAHH!" teriak Ryeowook serta orang yang ditabraknya.

Ia kaget, bingung, plus merasa nyaman. Bukan lantai yang dingin serta keras yang ia rasakan, melainkan empuk. Namja manis ini melihat apa yang ditimpanya, seketika wajahnya memunculkan seburat merah.

"Chagii~ jangan menyerang disini dong" Goda Kyuhyun -namja yang ditabraknya, mengerling nakal.

Ryeowook segera berdiri dengan wajahnya yang masih merah.

"Mi-mianhae Kyuhyun! Aku tidak sengaja." Ryeowook mengambil buku-buku tersebut satu per satu.

"Sini kubantu" Kyuhyun mengambil buku yang berada di dekat tangan Ryeowook. Akibatnya, tangan mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain. Ryeowook menarik kembali tangannya, merasakan perasaan yang mendesir saat bersentuhan dengan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa, eoh? Ayo kita kembalikan buku ini kau mau mengembalikannya kan?" Ryeowook mengangguk pelan.

Setelah mengembalikan buku-buku berat itu, mereka berdua keluar bersama-sama. Di dalam perpustakaan, mereka tidak luput dari pandangan orang. Mungkin mereka bingung, kenapa Ryeowook bersama Kyuhyun, sedangkan ia sudah berpacaran dengan Siwon. Para siswi lain tau bahwa Siwon tidak suka apa yang menjadi miliknya disentuh orang lain, dan Ryeowook masuk dalam kategori milik Siwon. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Gomawo sudah membantuku" Ryeowook tersenyum manis pada sang namja tampan.

"Tentu saja aku membantumu, chagi" kata Kyuhyun dengan senyuman menawannya.

Ryeowook terdiam. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memanggilnya chagi. "Kyuhyun, kau tau kan aku_ berpacaran_ dengan Siwon? Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu" kata Ryeowook, sedikit menekankan pada kata berpacaran.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan tetap memanggilmu chagi, karena aku mencintaimu"

Ryeowook membatu. Ternyata benar, Kyuhyun mencintainya. Ada perasaan senang di hatinya, namun begitu menyakitkan. Ia sudah berpacaran dengan Siwon, dan ia tau ia tidak akan bisa lepas dari Siwon. Wookie tau apa yang akan Siwon lakukan padanya. Seandainya Kyuhyun tulus mencintainya, bukan mempermainkannya. Tanpa disadarinya, ia mulai menyukai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun evil, namun ia tau kalau Kyuhyun sebenarnya baik dan sangat mencintainya. Sedangkan Siwon, ia dijadikan sebagai _sex slave_, walaupun ia mencintainya, namun Ryeowook tidak mencintainya. Ia sangat membenci Siwon. Ia merasa terpaksa berpacaran dengan Siwon karena dia diancam. Hampir setiap hari ia disetubuhi, dari hari ke hari ia semakin membencinya. Ryeowook pun mulai merasa bahwa dirinya kotor.

**Ia tidak pantas dicintai Kyuhyun.**

"...kita baru bertemu, Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan seenaknya mengutarakan perasaan" ucap Ryeowook mencoba tenang.

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut Wookie, "Aku tidak seenaknya, Wookie. Aku serius mencintaimu" Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan perkataannya.

"Sudahlah Kyuhyun, cukup bercandanya" Wookie beranjak menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik tangannya. Ryeowook terlonjak kaget atas perlakuan Kyuhyun, ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Namja berkulit putih pucat itu menariknya keatas atap bangunan sekolah, tempat dimana para siswa berpacaran disana. Tempat itu sedang sepi, karena kebanyakan murid sedang berada di cafetaria atau hanya berada di dalam kelas. Kyuhyun menghempaskannya ke tembok dan menahannya, diletakkannya kedua tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh mungil tersebut. Kyuhyun menatap dalam manik mata yang penuh kepolosan.

"Kau tidak percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu, hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun, tepat didepan wajah Ryeowook.

Namja mungil itu masih menatap Kyuhyun, pipinya sedikit merah karena napas Kyuhyun yang menerpa lembut di wajahnya, "K-Kau mana mungkin mencintaiku! Kita baru bertemu da-hhmp"

Kata-katanya terhenti saat merasakan bibir Kyuhyun menempel di bibirnya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun menahan tangan Ryeowook yang terus-terusan memberontak, namun tenaga Kyuhyun lebih besar dari Ryeowook, sehingga Ryeowook tetap berada di antara tembok dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Wookie, membuatnya sedikit membuka bibirnya dan Kyuhyun segera menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memasukan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Ryeowook. Lidahnya mulai mengabsen giginya satu persatu serta gusinya, terkadang menghisap lidah Wookie dengan sensual -yang membuatnya menjadi menjelit kaget dan semakin kuat memberontak. Saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Ryeowook.

"...K-Kyu...hyun...hentika-" Bibir Kyuhyun kembali membungkan Ryeowook, tangannya semakin kuat meremas tangan sang namja yang dicintainya. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan Wookie.

Tangan Wookie masih berusaha memberontak untuk melepaskan diri dari genggaman Kyuhyun, tetapi ciuman itu membuatnya lemas. Akhirnya, dengan sekuat tenaga dia melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun.

PLAK!

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA!" teriak Wookie, matanya penuh kilatan marah.

"..." Kyuhyun memegang pipinya yang bekas ditampar Wookie.

"Ki...kita baru bertemu, kau mana mungkin langsung mencintaiku! Berhentilah mempermainkanku! Namja seperti kau...SAMA SAJA SEPERTI MEREKA SEMUA!" jeritnya penuh amarah.

"A-apa?"

Ryeowook segera berlari dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian tanpa sempat menjawab apa yang Wookie lontarkan kepadanya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 4 telah tibaaaa! :D**

**3 minggu penuh penderitaan akhirnya berakhir juga, tinggal TO satu lagi dan UN! TERUS SS4! KYAAAAA .  
><strong>

**Author berusaha menyempatkan untuk membuat FF ini dan mohon jangan bunuh Sung Rin karena chapternya pendek. Ini karena Sung Rin menyempatkan untuk membuat FF ^^ Mohon dimaklumi!. Seandainya UN sudah berakhir, author akan berusaha memperpanjang setiap chapter ^^ Di chapter ini, author selipkan NC yang sangat tidak memuaskan reader -_-, maaf kurang berpengalaman T_T. Jika kalian ada saran untuk FF ini, katakan saja. Author akan kabulkan sebisa mungkin ;). **

**Tugas seorang author adalah memuaskan para readers bukan? Jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan ya ^o^**

**BIG THANKS TO: ryeoixxa, yolyol, ZeeHyuk, WookieBabyKyuu, SpaRyeosomnia kyuwook, rizkyeonhae, minIRZANTI, Yeye, Kim Min Hae, Takishika Rinku imnida, stevanie7227, fitria, han gege, Ryeona Cloudsomnia, ri3chywookie, Jungji KyungIn, kiminkaanggi, ma'on clouds, wiwilovewookie, dan nynaIrham.  
><strong>

**Readersdeul, apakah kalian menonton SS4? Author bakal nonton yang day 2 bareng temen temen author . Sabtu ini adalah hari pembelian tiket. Doakan dapet tiket ya ^^ author bakal doain kalian juga kok hoho.**

**Jadi,**

**Mind to Review?  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Dolls Job are To Be an Obedient Child**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior itu milik SM Entertaiment, para member milik keluarga mereka dan Tuhan YME.**

**Cast: Super Junior**

**Pairing: SiWook, KyuWook**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Warning: Sometime have a rape or sex scene, YAOI, OOC.**

**.**

**Happy reading, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun masih terpaku dengan perlakuan Wookie tadi. Ia masih ingat apa yang dikatakan Wookie padanya.<p>

_"Ki...kita baru bertemu, kau mana mungkin langsung mencintaiku! Berhentilah mempermainkanku! Namja seperti kau...SAMA SAJA SEPERTI MEREKA SEMUA!"._

Sama seperti mereka semua? Apa maksudnya?. Tapi yang pasti, perkataan tersebut juga ditujukan pada Siwon. Dia sudah tau apa yang Siwon lakukan pada namja yang dicintainya –yah hasil menguping pembicaraan mereka. Bibirnya menyunggingkan evil smirk nya. Dirinya tidak akan sudi disamakan dengan namja brengsek itu. Mungkin Kyuhyun juga evil, tapi dia bukanlah namja brengsek.

"Tahukah kau, Wookie chagi? Aku tidak sudi disamakan oleh namja brengsek itu. Aku berbeda dari yang lain"

Hmm, ini semakin menarik.

.

.

.

Ryeowook duduk lesu di bangku kelasnya, tidak peduli ocehan Eunhyuk atau Donghae yang semangat sekali bercerita. Ditatapnya telapak tangannya yang tadi menampar pipi Kyuhyun. Hingga saat ini, ia masih bisa merasakan rasa sakitnya, bahkan telapak tangannya cukup merah. Ia ingin balik ke atap sekolah lagi dan minta maaf dengan Kyuhyun, namun ego nya yang tinggi menolak untuk melakukannya.

"_Huh, toh dia juga yang seenaknya menciumku. Belum kenal cukup lama saja sudah seenaknya… Untunglah Siwon hyung tidak tau kejadian tadi…." _ Pikirnya kesal.

"_Tapi…. Kenapa dia menciumku begitu lembut?... Bahkan bias membuatku sampai lemas. A..ah aku tidak pantas dicintainya. Aku sudah kotor, tubuhku sudah menjadi milik Siwon…." _

"Wookie? Wookie!" seru Donghae memanggil Wookie yang melamun dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menjadi khawatir dengan sahabatnya ini. Dan sekarang pun sahabatnya ini tidak menjawab panggilannya, masih dibawah alam sadarnya.

Eunhyuk menggoyangkan tangannya didepan mata Wookie.

"…_.Mulai sekarang aku hanya temannya…. Ya, hanya temannya… Aku tidak boleh menyukainya…"_ pikirannya masih terus mengambil alih kesadarannya.

"Wookie!" Duo EunHae berteriak tepat di depan telinganya.

"AAA!" Wookie terlonjak kaget, ditatapnya kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan marah. "Ya! Jangan teriak di telingaku!"

"Habis kau tidak menjawab panggilan kami sih!" Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya, berusaha terlihat seimut mungkin –untuk menghindari amukan Ryeowook.

"Iya Wookie, kau tidak menjawab apa apa" Eunhyuk menambahkan.

Wookie menghelakan napasnya, telinganya terasa pengang akibat perbuatan tidak benar duo EunHae.

"Ryeowook-sshi~"

Wookie menoleh ke orang yang memanggilnya, "Ne?"

"Siwon sunbae memanggilmu" Terlihatlah Siwon yang tersenyum kepadanya, disambut teriakan dari Siwon Fans Club. Ryeowook segera berdiri dan menghampiri Siwon.

.

.

.

Siwon menarik Wookie ke dalam gudang yang hanya mendapat cahaya dari jendela. Dihempaskannya Wookie ke sebuah matras dan langsung melumat bibirnya. Wookie yang masih terkejut hanya bisa menerima semuanya,

"Si-Siwon hyung?..." Suara Wookie terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Puaskan aku…." Siwon merobek seragam atasnya dan langsung menciumi leher namja yang berada dibawahnya.

Mata Ryeowook terbelalak, "Apa? Ini sekolah!" jeritnya.

Siwon tersenyum sinis, "Apakah aku peduli? Aku hanya ingin kau puaskan aku sekarang atau kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan" geramnya menarik rambut Wookie dan kembali melumat bibirnya secara kasar, dengan tangannya yang mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Tidak! Lagi lagi seperti ini….

xX Dolls Job are To Be an Obedient Child Xx

Isakan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Wookie. Bagian bawahnya terasa begitu sakit dikarenakan Siwon menghajarnya begitu kasar, bahkan tadi keluar darah. Siwon menghampiri namjachingu nya yang terlihat begitu lemah.

"Jangan menangis…hm? Aku tidak ingin air matamu keluar lagi" bisik Siwon, menghampus jejak air matanya.

"_Semuanya salahmu, brengsek"_ Wookie berucap dalam hati.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukan kalau kau itu milikku seorang, chagi" Siwon memakai kembali seragamnya dan meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian.

Namja mungil itu juga berusaha merapikan kembali penampilannya. Bagian bawahnya yang terasa begitu sakit membuatnya semakin terisak. Ia butuh seseorang, ia butuh tempat berlindung. Tubuhnya begitu rapuh menahan semua bebannya setelah Siwon muncul ke dalam kehidupannya. Kepribadian Siwon juga sering berubah, kemarin dia begitu baik dengannya, bahkan memeluknya, dan sekarang ia berubah menjadi brengsek lagi, melukainya, membuat rasa sakit yang terus mendera tubuhnya bertambah.

"Hiks….Kangin hyung… Tolong aku….." isaknya.

_Grek!_

"….Wookie?"

Ryeowook terkejut. Namja yang tadi ditamparnya. Namja yang mencintainya, entah secara tulus atau hanya mempermainkannya. Namja yang begitu evil.

"…Kyu….." Tangannya yang lemah meraih kaki Kyuhyun, dipeluknya kaki ramping itu.

"….K..Kyu...hiks…."

"Wookie, ada apa?"

Kyuhyun duduk didepan Wookie, meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu rapuh itu, yang langsung dibalas dengan sebuah pelukan oleh Wookie. Kyuhyun pun juga memeluk tubuh ringkih itu, membiarkan namja manis itu menangis di lehernya.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun berkata lembut.

"….sa…kit…hiks…sakit Kyu…sakit….sa…sakit" Bagaikan kaset rusak, Wookie terus terusan mengucapkan hal yang sama.

"Aku…lelah…Kyu….aku lelah…hiks… Bo-bolehkah aku tidur….? Bolehkah…aku bersandar padamu…?...hiks…"

Kyuhyun menatap Wookie bingung. Namun ia tetap saja membiarkan Wookie menyandarkan kepalanya di pundaknya. Tangannya mengusap kepala Wookie dengan lembut. Dikepalanya hanya berkelabat satu kata, suatu nama.

"…Apa Siwon yang membuatmu begini?" tanyanya berusaha menahan amarahnya.

Mendengar nama yang disebutkan Kyuhyun, badan Ryeowook semakin bergetar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya,

"…Kumohon Kyuhyun….jangan…sebut nama itu lagi….".

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Apa kau di rape eoh? Kau mungkin tidak percaya, tapi aku tau apa yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua!" Seru Kyuhyun.

"A-Apa..maksudmu?"

"Aku tau bahwa Siwon mengancammu dan kau terpaksa berpacaran dengannya. Aku tau kau sebenarnya tidak ingin berpacaran dengannya bukan?"

"…Tau darimana…kau…." Ryeowook menatap nanar Kyuhyun. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Kyuhyun mengetahui rahasianya. Wookie sudah ber acting sebagus mungkin agar tidak ada celah untuk terbongkar rahasianya. EunHae pun juga percaya kalau Wookie pacaran dengan Siwon. Tapi kenapa orang yang baru dikenal macam Kyuhyun langsung tau?

"Tentu saja aku tau, aku bisa tau dari gerak gerikmu" Kyuhyun mendusta. Yah, dia harus terlihat keren di mata Ryeowook. Sungguh tidak elite baginya jika ketahuan menguping privasi orang.

"…" Ryeowook terdiam, kepalanya masih menyender di bahu Kyuhyun. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Kyuhyun mengusap lembut. Ia tidak menyangka tangan Kyuhyun begitu besar dan halus. Hampir sama seperti Siwon…

"Kyu, mian tadi aku menamparmu…" Ryeowook akhirnya mengucapkan juga.

"Gwaenchana. Itu juga salahku" kata Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit mereka dalam kesunyian. Masing-masing dari mereka tidak mau melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Menikmati moment ini. Kyuhyun melihat ke Wookie yang mulai tenang.

"_Ah… Aku harus membawanya ke UKS.." _

_HUP_

"HUAHH! KYUUU! TURUNKAN AKU!" Ryeowook meronta-ronta dari gendongan Kyuhyun yang merupakan bridal style.

"Ani."

Kyuhyun membuka pintu gudang itu –dengan Wookie yang masih didalam gendongannya. Semua orang memperhatikan mereka. Lagi lagi Kim Ryeowook bersama Cho Kyuhyun!. Tapi Kyuhyun bertingkah seolah tidak peduli, sedangkan wajah Wookie sudah merah, disembunyikannya wajahnya di pundak Kyuhyun.

"K-Kyu, aku malu…." Namja manis itu bersuara pelan.

"Hiraukan saja tatapan mereka" Namja tampan itu terus menatap ke depan, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan orang orang disekitarnya.

Sesampainya di UKS, dengan pelan Kyuhyun menidurkan tubuh mungil itu, kemudian menyelimutinya.

"Istirahatlah.." ucapnya singkat.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk dan melihat ke arah lain. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, wajahnya masih merah karena perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya tadi. Ryeowook menutup matanya. Ia heran, kenapa Kyuhyun memaafkannya. Sebenarnya sih Kyuhyun juga yang salah, tapi Ryeowook juga merasa bersalah karena menamparnya dan seenaknya mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sama saja seperti Siwon. Ternyata memang benar,

Ryeowook mulai menyukai Kyuhyun.

**But he can't admit it. Thus, he feel like he already 'dirty'.**

Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya, beberapa saat kemudian matanya tertutup dan terbang ke alam mimpi.

.

Kyuhyun POV

"Istirahatlah" ucapku

Kulihat Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah lain. Aku mengambil kursi kecil dan duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Semakin hari, aku semakin menyukainya. Aku tidak akan rela namja semanis dirinya tetap di tangan namja brengsek itu. Lihatlah apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Wookie ku, aiishh benar benar seenaknya. Jangan karena kau kaya, kau bisa seenaknya dengan Wookie ku ya! Huh.

Aku ingin melepaskannya dari jerat iblis namja brengsek itu, tapi…. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika aku mengambil miliknya..–AH! Hei, Wookie bukan miliknya!. Dia milikku!. Cih.

….K-Kalian jangan berpikir kalau aku itu takut ya. Aku hanya harus tau konsekuensinya! Bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya kalau takut hanya pada namja brengsek itu. Lihat saja nanti~

Kulihat wajah Wookie. Ah, dia tertidur. Wajahnya manis sekali, aku jadi ingin memakannya…. H-HEI! Aiish, kalau aku berkata begitu, aku sama saja seperti namja brengsek itu. Lagipula, Wookie tidak menyukaiku. Huft. Tapi tidak bisa kupungkiri, wajahnya sangat manis. Dia tertidur begitu damai. Aku pun tersenyum kecil. Kuhapus bekas air mata yang masih ada di pipinya. Wookie chagi, namja seperti dia tidak pantas membuatmu nangis, apalagi menyakitimu.

Suatu saat nanti, akan kubuat dia menyesal telah membuatmu terluka, Wookie. Khukhu, belum tau dia –Siwon, diriku yang sebenarnya *smirk*. Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, bersumpah akan membalas perbuatannya. 3 kali lipat, ah itu tidak cukup! Berpuluh-puluh kali lipat. Dia pikir dia bisa memperlakukanmu seperti boneka? Jangan berharap, namja brengsek.

Dengan pelan, kusingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahinya, kucium dahinya…

"Aku akan melindungimu…" bisikku padanya.

Dia menggeliat kecil, sepertinya terganggu dengan apa yang kulakukan tadi. Wookie memutar posisinya membelakangi diriku. Neomu kyeopta.

Aku tersenyum, namun aku tidak tau apa yang membuatku bahagia. Hm, apa ya? Aku berpikir sebentar.

….Ah, aku ingat!

**He call me 'Kyu'.**

End Kyuhyun POV

.

Kyuhyun ingat. Tadi Wookie memanggilnya 'Kyu', yang menurutnya merupakan panggilan sayang. Ingin rasanya ia melayangkan tinjunya ke atas dan berteriak 'FUCK YEAH, WOOKIE MEMANGGILKU KYU!', tapi karena ia tau kalau Wookie tidur, ia tidak akan melakukan itu. Siapa sih yang tega mengganggu tidur orang yang dicintainya?. Sedikit terpaksa, Kyuhyun hanya bersorak kecil.

"Kemajuan besar nih" Kyuhyun bergumam kecil.

_Grek._

Kyuhyun menengok. Matanya terbelalak, ada Siwon. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun berdiri, menatap Siwon sinis.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

"Justru aku bertanya padamu, apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, dingin.

"Kekasihmu? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Namja berkulit pucat itu menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya.

Mereka saling bertatap-tatapan, dan tatapan itu sangat menusuk. Untunglah tidak ada orang didalam, hanya ada mereka berdua dan Wookie yang tertidur.

"Kau… jangan seenaknya ya…" suara Siwon mulai terdengar berbahaya.

"Ehem. Bukankah kau yang seenaknya? Siapa ya yang memaksa Wookie untuk menjadi pacarnya, dan kalau tidak mau, sesuatu akan terjadi… Apakah itu bisa dikatakan kalau Wookie itu kekasihmu?" Kyuhyun berucap sinis, jangan lupakan kata-kata penuh penekanan itu.

"A-Apa? Kau…." Siwon menggeram, tangannya mulai mengepal.

"Kenapa? Bukankah aku benar, Tuan Muda Choi Siwon?" Namja tinggi itu masih tersenyum sinis.

Siwon membalikkan badannya dan membuka pintu, "Awas kau, Cho Kyuhyun. Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena telah melawanku…" desis Siwon.

"Huh, kalau kau bisa.." Ejek Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Wookie menggeliat kecil, ia membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Kyuhyun yang tertidur tepat disampingnya, dengan tangannya yang digenggam olehnya. Wookie tersenyum kecil.

_"Kalau tidur wajahnya manis juga ya…"_ Ryeowook merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, _"Aiish ngomong apa kau, Kim Ryeowook?"_ jeritnya dalam hati.

Ia memperhatikan tangannya yang digenggam Kyuhyun. Rasanya sungguh hangat, walaupun hanya ditangan, tapi kehangatannya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Lembut, tapi terkesan posesif. Air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Wookie. Namja dihadapannya begitu mencintainya, berusaha melindunginya, dan baik padanya.

"…Apa kau begitu mencintaiku, hm?..." Wookie berucap pelan.

Dia berusaha tersenyum, meskipun dadanya terasa sesak.

"Aku juga mencintaimu….hiks. Aku tidak tau, tapi kurasa aku mulai mencintaimu, Kyu… Saranghae Kyu…Saranghae…"

"Jinjja?"

"N-ne, saranghae…. Eh?" Wookie melihat ke Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Wookie. "Jinjja? Kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya.

"…N-Ne…hiks…" Wookie semakin menangis. "A-aku mulai mencintaimu, ta-tapi aku takut, karena aku menamparmu… kupikir kau sudah membenciku"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, diusapnya kepala Wookie, "Aku tidak pernah membencimu, tidak akan pernah. Never" Kyuhyun menatap lembut namja yang dicintainya.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Meskipun kau membenciku, meskipun kau tidak akan berpaling padaku, meskipun kau tidak menatapku, aku tetap mencintaimu. Saranghae Wookie, neomu saranghae, jeongmal saranghae" Kyuhyun membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga Wookie.

Air mata Wookie semakin banyak. Segituh besarkah cinta Kyuhyun padanya? Dia tidak percaya.

"Hiks… Kyu…saranghae..saranghae…" Wookie masih terus menangis.

Kyuhyun memeluknya. "Saranghaeyo, Wookie"

"….hiks… mianhae… a-aku takut dengan Siwon…ja-jadi…a-aku…" Ya, dia masih ingat Siwon, tentunya. Namja yang sudah jahat padanya.

"Sssh, aku akan selalu melindungimu, ne?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Wookie, diciumnya kedua kelopak matanya, tangannya melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

"Kau tau, aku akan selalu melindungmi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan namja brengsek itu menyentuhmu lagi, melukaimu, apalagi membuatmu nangis. Aku tidak ingin air matamu jatuh lagi hanya karena dia. Aku tidak peduli kalau dia akan melukai orang jika kau dekat dengan seseorang, karena akan kupastikan dia juga terluka. Neomu saranghae, Wookie" Kyuhyun kembali berkata.

"…Kyu, nado saranghae… Hiks. Gomawo sudah mencintaiku sepenuh hati.. Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo…" Wookie menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan mendekatkannya ke dada nya. Sosoknya terlihat begitu rapuh.

"Ulljima, Wookie. Jangan menangis lagi, arra? Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis. Ayo tersenyum" Kyuhyun menangkupi wajah mungil Ryeowook. Namja manis itu perlahan mulai berhenti menangis dan ia mulai tersenyum manis. Mereka berdua tertawa senang, sebelum Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya lembut –yang membuat wajah Wookie merah.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada orang dibalik pintu UKS. Ya, Choi Siwon. Terlihat geram dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia pun meninggalkan UKS.

"Kyaaa! Itu Siwon oppa!" jerit seorang yeoja yang bernama Jessica.

"Oppa, mau makan bersama kami?" Tanya yeoja cantik yang bernama Yoona.

"…Ani…" Siwon berkata pelan.

"Aaah, jangan begitu dong oppa, ayolah, makan bersama kami, ne?" rayu Jessica.

Seluruh sekolah tau, primadonna sekolah mereka, Im Yoona, menyukai Siwon. Ayolah, siapa sih yang tidak suka Choi Siwon?. Maka dari itu Jessica Jung, sahabat dekat Yoona, berusaha membantu sahabatnya untuk mendekati Siwon, meskipun mereka tau kalau Siwon sudah berpacara dengan Kim Ryeowook. Tapi bagi mereka berdua, mereka tidak boleh menyerah. Toh Yoona juga cantik, pasti Siwon akan luluh dan berpacaran dengannya, begitulah pemikiran mereka. Selain itu, Yoona juga sangat pintar dan baik, jadi wajar banyak namja yang menyukainya.

"Siwon oppa, makan dengan kami, ne?" Yoona menggaet tangan Siwon.

Tapi sepertinya Yoona dan Jessica tidak membaca situasi…

_DUAK!_

Siwon meninju tembok yang berada disampingnya. Jessica dan Yoona sangat kaget, begitu juga dengan orang orang disekitarnya. Siwon menatap Jessica dan Yoona seolah mereka adalah makhluk menjijikan yang harus dibasmi.

"Dengar ya, yeoja jalang. Jangan sekali-kali kau menggangguku! Dan asal kau tau, aku TIDAK akan MENYUKAIMU, Im Yoona!" bentak Siwon.

"….Hiks, mi-mianhae, Siwon oppa" Yoona menangis sesegukan, antara takut karena bentakan Siwon, dan juga ditolak secara kejam. Jessica segera menenangkan sahabatnya. Ternyata ada juga yang berani membentak sahabatnya.

"Sudahlahlah, Yoona-ah. Jangan menangis ne…" Jessica menuntun Yoona untuk pergi dari dekat Siwon. Yah, Jessica juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama, sakit hati karena ditolak Heechul, sunbae nya yang kini sudah lulus. Tapi bedanya dia ditolak secara halus, dan kabarnya sekarang Heechul berpacaran dengan namja keturunan China, namanya Hangeng.

Siwon berjalan lagi, auranya yang tajam menusuk membuat orang orang disekitarnya enggan mendekatinya.

"AAARGH SIALAN!" Umpatnya sembari menendang pintu kelas yang berada didepannya, beberapa siswa pun menyingkir.

"Ya, Siwon-ah, ada apa?" Tanya seorang namja bertubuh tinggi.

"Cih, aku sedang kesal, Changmin-ah" geram Siwon.

Namja yang dipanggil 'Changmin' itu menyeritkan dahinya. "Aaah, aku tau. Karena namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu kan? Aku sudah dengar gossipnya, dia mendekati Wookie mu kan?" Changmin melihat ke sahabatnya yang masih kesal.

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMANYA!" Serunya penuh amarah.

"Chill down, man. Aku tau kau membencinya. Nah sekarang apa yang ia lakukan pada namjachingu mu?" Tanya Changmin, seolah mau mendengarkan cerita sahabatnya.

"Dia merebutnya dariku. Bahkan kekasihku menjadi mencintainya juga! Aaaarh! Brengsek!" Siwon kembali mengumpat.

"Hoaaahh, jinjja? Tapi sebenarnya cukup wajar sih. Orang yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu tampan dan cukup manis –" Changmin menghentikan kata-katanya saat melihat Siwon sudah menatapnya seakan akan memakannya hidup hidup sekarang.

"Ma-maksudku… dia benar-benar brengsek… Berani sekali dia merebut Wookie" ujar namja tinggi itu, sedikit gugup.

"Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya…" desis namja yang merupakan namja paling kaya di sekolah tersebut.

"Huaahh, jangan, Siwon-ah. Yang ada kau melakukan tindak kriminal~ Orangtuamu akan membunuhmu, apalagi Appa mu, dia kan sangat galak" kata Changmin. Meskipun dia sahabat Siwon, tapi ia tetap tau batas kenormalannya(?)

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu untuknya, agar dia sedikit jera ya?" Tanya Siwon dengan seringaian iblisnya.

Mendengar itu, Changmin langsung turn on, dia juga ikutan menyeringai.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" Tanya Changmin.

"Kemarilah…" Changmin mendekatkan telinganya ke dekat Siwon.

Siwon pun mulai membisikan apa rencananya. Changmin mendengarkannya dengan seksama, setiap beberapa detik, seringaian iblis di wajah Changmin semakin merekah.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Siwon yang juga menyeringai iblis.

"Aku sangat setuju, Siwon ah! Buatlah Cho Kyuhyun jera!" seru Changmin semangat.

"Pabo! Jangan keras keras!" Siwon menjitak Changmin.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara riuh dari arah lain. Changmin dan Siwon menoleh. Betapa kagetnya mereka, Kyuhyun dan Wookie bergandengan tangan!. Senyum manis di wajah Wookie terlihat begitu indah. Bahkan Siwon terpana melihatnya, Wookie tidak pernah tersenyum begitu tulus padanya. Itu membuatnya semakin geram.

"Siwon hyung…" Siwon terperangah, melihat Wookie yang kini menatapnya.

"Hyung, kita putus…"

"A—Apa?"

"…Kita putus. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, tapi aku tidak akan pernah takut dibawah bayang-bayangmu, Siwon hyung!" Ujar Wookie tegas.

"….." Siwon menatap ke Kyuhyun –yang kini sudah menunjukan seringaian aku-menang-darimu.

Wookie dan Kyuhyun pergi. Meninggalkan Siwon yang begitu marah.

"Aku tidak percaya mereka menjadi pacaran…" Changmin masih belum bisa mengatasi keterkagetannya.

"Awas saja kau, Cho Kyuhyun!..." Desis Siwon penuh amarah.

**I'll show you the cruelty of world, Kyuhyun.**

To Be Continued

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Huaaahhh maaf telat bangeeeettt T_T **

**Telat sih….tapi author cuma mau bilang AKHIRNYA PENDERITAAN SUNGRIN BERAKHIR! YEAH!**

**Tinggal menunggu hasil UAN nya, dan sekarang lagi libur panjang ^_^. Oh ya, siapa yang waktu itu nonton SS4INA 29 April? Ehehehe author nonton lho ^_^ SuJu oppadeul ganteng semuaaa, ya allaaaahh! AAARGH! Gimana dengan kalian?**

**Dan setelah Sung Rin pikir pikir….sepertinya FF ini tidak bisa dijanjikan happy ending *****smirk*. Seneng nih, udah pada bingung mau couple yang mana, KyuWook atau SiWook kkk *ketawa setan*.**

**BIG THANKS TO: yolyol, rizkyonhae, SpaRyeosomnia Kyuwook, kiminkaanggi, ghita wookie the pooh, ryeoixxa, ma'on clouds, Takishika Rinku imnida, Jungji KyungIn, fitria, Shin Hyu Ra, WookieBabyKyuu, 1127lisafitri, , dan ArissiAriesta.**

**New reader please!~ kkk~**

**Jadi,**

**Mind to review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Dolls Job are To Be an Obedient Child**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior itu milik SM Entertaiment, para member milik keluarga mereka dan Tuhan YME.**

**Cast: Super Junior**

**Pairing: SiWook, KyuWook**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Warning: Sometime have a rape or sex scene, YAOI, OOC.**

**.**

**Happy reading, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. Betapa senangnya ia melihat wajah kaget Siwon saat dirinya sudah berani melawannya. Kyuhyun berada disampingnya, memberinya kekuatan. Kyuhyun akan selalu melindungi Wookie, seperti apa yang dijanjikannya. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.<p>

"_Aku tidak boleh takut lagi"_ tekadnya bulat.

Kau tau, Siwon hyung?. Aku lelah terkekang dalam jeratmu. Aku lelah dengan semua yang kau lakukan padaku. Biarlah kali ini aku yang menang darimu. Biarlah kali ini kau yang tersiksa. Biarlah kali ini kau yang merasakan semua yang kurasakan…

.

.

.

Berita KyuWook bersatu itu menyebar langsung ke penjuru sekolah. Mengingat waktu itu Siwon dan Kyuhyun memperebutkan Wookie. Dan, ah, Kyuhyun berhasil merebutnya. Sampai saat ini belum ada orang yang berani atau berhasil merebut apa yang Siwon milikki –termasuk Wookie. Mana ada yang mau berani merebut yang dimiliki pangeran sekolah itu bukan? Mereka tau mereka masih sayang nyawa.

Siswa siswi itu bisik satu sama lain. Dengan penuh amarah, Siwon memberikan death glare andalannya pada seluruh orang dihadapannya. Seluruh orang yang berada disitu langsung bungkam dan memilih untuk tidak berurusan dengan tuan muda Choi Siwon.

"Cih, daripada kalian membuatku muak dengan tingkah kalian, lebih baik kalian lenyap dari hadapanku, sebelum nasib kalian sama seperti wanita jalang itu dan pintu ini…" Ancam Siwon, jangan lupakan death glare nya yang begitu mematikan.

Siswa siswi yang disekitarnya langsung menyingkir dan memilih menjauh dari sang Choi siwon –kecuali Changmin tentunya.

"Hei, kau serius mau melakukan itu?" Tanya Changmin.

"Tentu saja aku serius. Apakah aku tidak terlihat serius?" siwon berseru, terlihat jengkel dengan pertanyaan Changmin yang terdengar seolah tidak meyakinkan dirinya.

"Ck, kau ini. Benar-benar tidak ingin dikalahkan Cho Kyuhyun ya" gumam Changmin.

Siwon menyeringai. "Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, aku harus menggunakan cara apapun, selama hal itu bisa mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan. Aku tidak segan segan melakukan apapun, meskipun itu mengorbankan seseorang"

_**That's my rule.**_

.

"Wookie"

Wookie menengok. "Ne?"

Namja evil itu _smirk_, "Ayo kita kencan~" ajaknya riang.

"Aiish, tidakkah kau lihat jam? Ini masih waktunya sekolah!" gerutu Ryeowook.

"I don't care about it!" Seru Kyuhyun dengan inggrisnya yang cukup bagus.

"Haahh, apa kau lupa hari ini kita ada ulangan Sejarah? Bagaimana kalau Wu-seonsaengnim tau kita membolos? Asal kau tau kita bisa habis dimarahi kita!" Jelas Wookie panjang lebar.

"_Aiish ulangan tidak berguna, berani-beraninya kau menganggu acara kencanku" _gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati_._

_Kriiiiiinng_

"Huaah habis ini pelajaran Sejarah! Ayo duduk, sebelum Park-seonsaengnim datang" para murid langsung duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Hieh, chagi. Apa Wu-seonsaengnim segitu menyeramkannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Dia sangat menyeramkan, Kyu ah. Lebih baik jangan cari gara-gara dengan guru ini" bisik Ryeowook.

Masuklah seorang guru namja dengan tampangnya yang begitu datar, ia sangat tampan namun tatapannya yang tajam dan dingin membuat beberapa murid takut dengannya. Namun disisi lain, ia juga mempunyai fanclub. Ya, dia bernama Wu Yi Fan, atau biasa dipanggil Kris.

"Hari ini kalian akan ulangan, bawa semua buku yang berhubungan dengan Sejarah ke depan. Jika kalian mencontek atau mendapat nilai dibawah 70, jangan berharap dapat luput dari setumpuk PR yang akan saya berikan" kata Kris, dengan nada datarnya.

Seluruh murid di kelas itu mengeluarkan textbook atau catatan Sejarah mereka dan mengumpulkannya di meja depan, tidak ada dari mereka yang berani melawan. Yah, daripada mendapat hukuman atau diberikan setumpuk tugas.

Kris membagikan kertas ulangannya. Dapat terlihat ulangan kali ini berupa 15 pilihan ganda dan 5 essay yang sangat susah. Anak-anak menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"_Susah sekali!"_ Jerit mereka dalam hati.

Suasana kelas itu sangat sepi, semuanya berkutat pada soal soal dihadapan mereka. Ada yang dapat menjawab lancar, ada pula yang mengosongkan beberapa nomor dan mencari yang lebih gampang.

Ryeowook memicingkan matanya melihat ke soal nomor 6. Tangannya memainkan pensil nya kala otaknya terus-terusan berpikir, memastikan yang mana jawaban paling tepat.

"_Aneh…aku sudah membaca yang ini. Kenapa bisa lupa? Aiisssh! Kim Ryeowook, ayo berpikir!"_ seru Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri dalam pikirannya.

Lain dari Kyuhyun, ia dapat menjawab semuanya dengan mudah…..sampai nomor 14.

"_Hyaah, apa guru ini gila? Susah sekali!"_ Kyuhyun merutuki sang seonsaengnim yang hanya duduk –sambil mengawasi para murid dengan tatapan tajam dan dinginnya.

Di sisi lain, EunHae juga begitu kesusahan.

"_Aiissh susah sekali T_T"_ pikir mereka berdua.

Eunhyuk stuck di nomor 8, sedangkan Donghae stuck di nomor 6. Mereka memejamkan mata mereka dan mulai berpikir keras. Tapi hasilnya sia-sia. Sesaat mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Seolah mengerti pikiran masing-masing, mereka mulai menanyakan nya lewat **telepathy**.

"_Hae ah, apa kau tau no–" _

"Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae, sekali lagi menyontek akan saya robek kertas ulangan kalian dan kalian boleh berdiri diluar"

Duo EunHae tersentak kaget, mereka buru buru memalingkan wajah mereka dan menatap kertas ulangan itu. Seisi kelas tertawa kecil melihat EunHae tertangkap basah.

"Diam" Dan seluruh kelas langsung diam.

Benar benar guru yang killer.

.

.

.

"Ulangan tadi susah sekali" Kini mereka berempat –Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk makan bersama di cafeteria.

"Kalian ini pabo atau gimana sih? Sudah tau kan Wu-seonsaengnim itu sangat menyeramkan! Bahkan dia tau _eye-language_ yang kalian banggakan dan dipercaya tidak akan terbaca oleh orang lain! Untung kali ini dia masih berbaik hati" kata Ryeowook, menasihati mereka.

"Ini bahaya, Hae ah! Kita harus meningkatkan kesulitan _eye-language_ kita!" seru Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengangguk setuju, "Betul sekali, Hyukkie! Tidak ada yang boleh mengerti _eye-language_ kita!" Timpal Donghae.

KyuWook sweatdropped. _"Mereka sangat polos dan bodoh…"_ pikir mereka bersamaan.

"Tadi bagaimana chagi? Kau bisa?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada sang kekasih.

"Lumayan, sepertinya aku akan mendapat nilai diatas 70" ujar Ryeowook penuh keyakinan.

"Hmm benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Huuh, kau tidak percaya! Kau sendiri bagaimana? Tanya Ryeowook, sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Aku? Hanya kesulitan di nomor 14" kata Kyuhyun sambil meminum jus apple nya.

"JINJJA? Huaah, kau benar benar jenius, Kyu!" puji Wookie.

"Tentu saja" balas Kyuhyun dengan senyum penuh kemenangannya.

"Kalau begitu jawabannya nomor 8 apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"Nomor 6?" Tanya Donghae.

"Nomor 8 B, nomor 6 D…"

"MWOOOO? Andwaee! Aku salah!" jerit Donghae frustasi.

"Yeaah aku benar~" Eunhyuk membuat tanda V dengan tangannya dan menyengir lebar.

Mereka tertawa melihat Donghae yang begitu frustasi, Eunhyuk mengusap usap kepala Hae dengan penuh kelembutan, Kyuhyun tertawa nista melihat sahabatnya salah. Ibaratnya, penderitaan orang adalah kebahagiaannya.

"Tapi ulangan tadi benar benar susah ya. Wu-seonsaengnim benar benar menyeramkan" tutur Kyuhyun, yang baru saja merasakan bagaimana rasanya diajarkan oleh seonsaengnim killer itu.

Lalu darimana ia tau hari ini ada ulangan? Ah, tentu saja Eunhyuk memberitaunya, sehari yang lalu. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, ia memberitaunya. Daripada sahabat barunya ini mendapat hukuman lantaran nilainya dibawah 70, walaupun pada akhirnya dirinya sendiri yang terancam mendapat nilai dibawah 70.

"Hei, hei. Kalian tau? Katanya di dekat Lotte World buka theme park yang baru lho, mau kesana?" usul Donghae.

"Setuju banget! Kita double-date!" seru Eunhyuk.

"E-eeehh? Ta-tapi…" Ryeowook berusaha mengelak.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Wookie-ya. Kalian berdua kan baru jadian, date dong~" kata Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Date pertama kami bersama kalian? Cih, no thanks. Aku hanya ingin berduaan, aku tidak ingin ada penganggu macam kalian" kata Kyuhyun dingin, muncul aura gelap dibelakangnya, EunHae yang merasakan itu langsung ketakutan.

"A-apa maksudmu, Kyu?" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum padanya –ah, lebih tepatnya menyeringai mesum.

"Ayo kita date! Sabtu ini" kata Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya –seringainnya

Dan Ryeowook tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Ba-baiklah…"

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap langit langit kamarnya. Hm, kamarnya? Seperti yang kalian tau, dia sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan Siwon. Maka dari itu dia kembali ke rumahnya yang asli, yang hanya ditinggali berdua dengan kakaknya, Kim Youngwoon atau biasa dipanggil Kangin atau Racoon. Lagipula, da berhenti melakukan pekerjaa kotor itu –setelah dipaksa Kangin untuk berhenti ketika dia tau semuanya. Sang kakak tentunya tidak sudi adiknya digerayangi oleh namja namja mesum. Bahkan ia mengancam Wookie jika tidak berhenti, maka ia tidak akan pernah menganggap Wookie sebagai adiknya sendiri. Wookie langsung kalah telak, tapi ia tau Kangin melakukan itu karena ia sangat sayang dengan Wookie.

Dipeluknya boneka Winnie The Pooh kesayangannya. Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, ia date dengan seseorang. Jujur saja, ia bahkan tidak tau apa yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih saat melakukan kencan. Tapi kalau mengingat mereka akan ke theme park, apa mereka akan main main seperti layaknya anak anak?. Ah lupakan itu.

"Apa lebih baik kutanyakan ke Kangin hyung? Ia kan sudah kencan dengan Teukie hyung berkali kali" gumam Ryeowook polos pada dirinya sendiri.

Diraihnya handphone miliknya dan menekan beberapa tuts, kemudian ia dekatkan handphone nya ke telinganya.

"_Yeoboseyo, ada apa Wookie?"_ terdengar suara Kangin.

"Yeoboseyo, hyung! Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu" kata Wookie sembari memainkan bonekanya layaknya anak kecil.

"_Apa?"_ Tanya Kangin.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan bersama Teuki-hyung ketika pertama kali kencan?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"_Yang kulakukan? Hmmm…. Kalau tidak salah kami pergi ke theme park, kemudian bermain main sepuasnya, kita juga makan makan di café yang ada di theme park itu, dan pada saat naik bianglala, kami __**ciuman**__ untuk pertama kalinya"_ jawab Kangin mengingat-ngingat saat saat pertamanya dengan Leeteuk.

_Blush_

"E-eh? Ciuman?" Tanya Ryeowook, wajahnya memanas.

"_Tentu saja, setiap pasangan pasti akan ciuman dikala pertama kali mereka kencan. Aiiish, kau ini, polos sekali"_ Kangin tertawa di seberang sana.

"O-oh, begitu. Setelah itu kalian ngapain?" Tanya Wookie.

"_Aku mengantarkannya pulang"_ jawab Kangin.

Wookie sweatdropped. "Eeer begitu saja?" tanyanya memastikan.

"_Yup. Mungkin terdengar simple, tapi kujamin itu menjadi hal yang tidak akan kau lupakan, Wookie-ah"_ kata Kangin dari seberang sana.

"Eum, baiklah. Gomawo hyung… Ah hyung pulang jam berapa?"

"_Kau tidak perlu menungguku. Aku pulang sedikit telat. Bye Wookie, aku tutup ya~"_

"Ne~"

Wookie menutup sambungannya. Diletakkannya handphone nya di sembarang tempat. Ia tersenyum sendiri, dipeluknya boneka Winnie The Pooh nya lebih erat, boneka yang sudah ia miliki sejak dirinya berumur 5 tahun. Namun hingga sekarang, boneka itu tidak ada cacat sedikitpun.

"Besok aku kencan dengannya…" Senyum manisnya merekah lebar.

**Kencan besok harus dilakukan sebaik mungkin supaya selalu kuingat!**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Update nya telat banget nih hiks! Mian semuanya! **

**Oh iya, kalian tau? Author lulus! *****jungkirbalik* dengan NEM 33.90~ Lumayanlah ahahahaha. **

**BIG Thanks to: yolyol, Yeye, kyuwook'schild, Zhieco, redpurplewine, Ghita wookie the pooh, lee minji elf, Ddhanifa aaolfa, KyuWook, youngsu0307, kyuwook jjang, 1127liasafitri, YeppoDevil19, RyeoRim, ryeohaeme, ryeowookie, Drable Wookie, kim ha ri, Lovely Wookie, AIrzanti, ArissiAriesta, Lia Ryeosomnia Kyuwook Shipper, dan choi ryeorim.**

**Mianhae, seperti yang kalian tau, author bukan tipe yang gampang cari ide dan butuh berhari hari bahkan berminggu minggu untuk memikirkan plotnya. Jad mohon dimaafkan kalau tiap update lama melulu T_T. Enjoy chapter ke-6 ini ya~**

**Jadi, **

**Mind to review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Dolls Job are To Be an Obedient Child**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior itu milik SM Entertaiment, para member milik keluarga mereka dan Tuhan YME.**

**Cast: Super Junior**

**Pairing: SiWook, KyuWook**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Warning: Sometime have a rape or sex scene, YAOI, OOC.**

**.**

**Happy reading, enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ryeowook POV<p>

_KRIIIING!_

_KRIIIING!_

Ugh! Berisik sekali sih! Kuraih bantalku dan membenamkan kepalaku di bantal tersebut, untuk menghindari suara berisik jam weker milikku. Aku menarik selimutku hingga ke kepalaku.

_KRIIIING!_

_KRIIIING!_

Uuuuuh!~Baiklah baiklah, kau menang, jam weker. Kumatikan jam weker yang super berisik itu. Dan hei ini Sabtu, untuk apa aku bangun pagi? Aku bangun dari tempat tidur, meregangkan otot-ototku yang kaku selama tidur. Kemudian aku menyibakkan tirai yang menghalangi masuknya sinar matahari ke kamarku yang sedikit gelap ini. Kubuka jendelanya. Pagi yang cerah! Kulihat Ahjumma tetangga sebelah bernama Chaerin sedang merawat bunga bunga nya dan kedua anaknya –bernama Jongup yang berumur 8 tahun dan Junhong yang berumur 7 tahun, sedang bermain sepeda kecil roda duanya. Junhong menyadari bahwa aku memperhatikannya.

"WOOKIE HYUUNGG!" Teriak Junhong semangat.

_._

_BRUK!_

.

Wah rupanya karena berteriak padanya, ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh!. Perlahan lahan air matanya mulai menetes dan…

"HUEEEE SAKIIIIT!" Tangisnya kencang.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian Chaerin ahjumma dan Jongup langsung menghampirinya dan menenangkannya. Aku yang melihat itu hanya sweatdropped dan terkikik kecil. Aku kemudian kembali menutup jendelanya. Aku melihat jam dinding. Jam 07.10. Aku kembali mengingat. Untuk apa aku bangun pagi di hari libur ini?. Aku berusaha mencoba mengingat ngingat lagi. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terlupakan…

"…AH! Hari ini aku kencan dengan Kyu!" Seruku, kurasakan pipiku bersemu merah mengingat hari ini adalah hari dimana aku akan nge date dengan Kyuhyun. Ah, kencan pertamaku.

"Apa bisa berjalan dengan lancar…?" bisikku khawatir.

End Ryeowook POV

.

_Promise you, kimi wo omotte boku wa ikiruyo_

_Tsunagatte iru kokoro to kokoro kara –_

Ia melihat ke HP nya yang diletakkan di meja kecilnnya. Sebenarnya tanpa melihat tulisan Evil Kyuhyun yang tertera di di HP-nya, ia sudah tau itu dari Kyuhyun? Mengapa? Karena Kyuhyun memberikan ringtone khusus untuknya dan hanya dipakai untuk dirinya pula, jadi jika ringtone nya adalah Promise You, maka sudah jelas itu dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, baik sms maupun telpon .

.

**From: Evil Kyuhyun**

**Good morning, chagiya~ Kau ingat hari ini hari kita kencan kan? Aku tidak sabar melihatmu, Wookie! ^_^**

.

Ryeowook tertawa kecil melihat pesan dari Kyuhyun. Ia pun mengetik balasannya dengan cepat

.

**To: Evil Kyuhyun**

**Good morning too, Kyu~ Tentu saja aku ingat! Kita bertemu jam berapa, Kyu?**

.

Namja manis itu kembali tersenyum. Ia menaruh HP-nya didalam kantong celananya. Ia kini keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke lantai bawah, bersiap untuk membuat sarapan untuk dirinya. Kangin? Ah, dia ternyata sudah berangkat lebih pagi, beliau meninggalkan sebuah note di kulkas, kalau ia hari ini berangkat pagi dan akan menginap di rumah sahabatnya, Yesung. Berarti hari ini Wookie akan sendirian di rumah. Ia mengambil kimchi dan beberapa bumbu lainnya, sepertinya ia ingin membuat Kimchi Fried Rice. Ryeowook mulai memotong motong bahan bahan tersebut, namun meskipun begitu, pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Kata Kangin hyung kencan itu harus menjadi kenangan yang tidak kulupakan…" gumam Ryeowook.

"Tapi aku harus ngapain ya…"

_Bzzzt bzzzt_

HP-nya lagi-lagi berbunyi. Ah, ternyata ia tadi hanya memberi vibrate, dikarenakan ia harus memasak. Hm!

.

**From: Evil Kyuhyun**

**Jam 10! Aku akan menjemputmu, chagi! :3**

.

"MWO? K-Kyu akan menjemputku?" wajah Ryeowook langsung menjadi merah, entah kenapa sejak mereka berpacaran Kyuhyun terlihat menjadi lebih manly dan dewasa, walaupun ia masih rada childish sih. Ryeowook segera membalasnya.

.

**To: Evil Kyuhyun**

**Eh? Kau tidak perlu menjemputku… Aku bisa kesana sendiri. Kita bertemu disana aja~ ^ ^**

.

Ryeowook menaruh HP-nya lagi di kantong dan mulai menggoreng Kimchi serta nasi. Selang beberapa menit, Kimchi Fried Rice nya sudah selesai, ia menuangkannya ke piring dan membawanya ke meja makan. Ia juga mengambil air minum. Baru selang beberapa suap, HP-nya bunyi lagi. Ryeowook membukanya, dan nama Evil Kyuhyun tertera.

.

**From: Evil Kyuhyun**

**Baby, kalau kau sendirian, sesuatu bisa terjadi! Kalau kau digoda namja mesum atau di culik gimana?! Aku takut kau kenapa-napa :(**

.

Ryeowook _sweatdropped_ membaca sms dari kekasihnya itu. Aigoo, kenapa ia diperlakukan seperti perempuan begini?. Ehem, bahkan sebenarnya pun dalam hubungan ini Wookie adalah seorang uke(?), jadi wajar saja kalau Kyuhyun menjadi over-protective padanya. Setelah selesai sarapan, Wookie membalas sms Kyuhyun.

.

**To: Evil Kyuhyun**

**Baiklah baiklah, kau menang. Kau boleh jemput aku, evil Kyu! -_-**

.

Namja manis itu kemudian meng-klik send. Ia menaruh kembali HP nya di katongnya. Ia membawa piring dan gelas kotornya ke wastafel dan mencucinya. Setelah mencuci, ia kembali ke kamar untuk memulai merapihkan tempat tidurnya dan membersihkan sekitar rumahnya. Sekitar jam 08.34, Ryeowook sudah selesai membersihkan semuanya.

"Ah! Sudah jam segini! Aku harus mandi" Ryeowook segera ke kamar mandi yang berada di lantai atas.

Namja manis itu membuka seluruh pakaiannya yang menutupi tubuhnya. Setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam bathtube dan mulai membersihkan dirinya. Sekitar beberapa menit kemudian, ia sudah selesai dan mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya serta rambutnya. Ryeowook hendak kembali ke kamarnya dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika melihat seseorang duduk di kasurnya, membaca sebuah buku.

"Annyeong~" sapa pemuda itu dengan cengirannya.

"LHO KYU?! SEDANG APA KAU DISINI?!" teriak Ryeowook.

"Hehehe~ Aku ingin langsung ke rumahmu saja, chagiya~" ujar Kyuhyun –penyebab mengapa Ryeowook terkejut dan teriak.

"Aigoo Kyu, ini masih jam 9! Untuk apa kau buru-buru ke sini?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Soalnya aku ingin melihat namja manis dihadapanku ini" goda Kyuhyun, dengan cengiran evil nya yang masih terpampang di wajah tampannya.

Kyuhyun kemudian melihat tubuh Ryeowook yang topless, dapat ia lihat kulit seputih susu yang tampak begitu menggoda –jangan lupakan masih ada air yang menetes dari rambutnya, menambah keseksian namja manis itu. Sang namja manis –Ryeowook, melihat arah liat Kyuhyun, sontak langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuknya yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambutnya –wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"YA! KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!"

Dan dapat kita dengar suara tawa evil khas Cho Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun melihat-lihat sekeliling rumah kekasihnya –selagi menunggu Ryeowook untuk memakai baju. Ternyata, rencana berubah. Mereka akan berangkat sekarang. Entahlah tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mempercepat dari yang seharusnya dijanjikan. Huft~ Ia tidak pernah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun. Dan uri Ryeowook hanya bisa pasrah. Selang beberapa menit, Ryeowook terlihat menuruni tangga sembari merapihkan rambutnya.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dibalas anggukan oleh Ryeowook.

"Ayo, kita jalan"

Mereka berjalan keluar rumah Ryeowook. Namja manis itu mengunci seluruh jendela rumahnya agar tidak ada pencuri dan kini ia mengunci pintu depan rumah. Dan seperti biasa, Ryeowook memasukan kunci rumahnya ke dompetnya. Setelah semuanya sudah selesai, sepasang kekasih itu pun berjalan meninggalkan rumah Ryeowook.

"Kita mau naik apa? Naik bus?" Tanya Ryeowook pada namja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Yup~" ujar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook segera masuk ke bus –yang haltenya memang dekat dengan rumah Ryeowook. Di dalam bus tidak terlalu banyak orang, hanya sekitar 10 orang –belum termasuk Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk yang agak ke belakang, dekat seorang ibu dan dua anaknya yang masih kecil. Ryeowook tersenyum ramah pada wanita tersebut, yang dibalas juga olehnya.

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Ibu itu ramah.

"E-eum kami…"

"Kami akan kencan ke sebuah Amusement Park"

Ibu itu terkejut. "Kalian pacaran?"

Sepasang kekasih yang baru itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Wah kalian manis sekali!" Ibu itu menepukan tangannya dan terlihat senang.

Kyuhyun tetap memasang wajah coolnya, sedangkan Ryeowook sendiri ia sudah sangat malu.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?" Tanya Ibu itu kembali.

"Baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat kekasihnya semakin menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Kyaaa~ kalian manis sekali!" jerit Ibu itu sembari mencubit pipi Ryeowook dengan pelan tentunya.

.

.

.

"Nah kita sampai!" Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berdiri didepan sebuah theme park yang emang baru buka.

Mulut Ryeowook membentuk 'o' ketika melihat tempat bermain yang terbilang sangat besar. Banyak anak-anak yang bergandengan tangan dengan ayah dan ibunya –mereka sangat lucu.

"Ayo kita ma—"

"Kyuuu ayo kita beli tiket masuknya! Aku tidak sabar" seru Ryeowook dengan matanya yang sudah berbinar-binar, seperti anak kecil yang pertama kali datang ke amusement park. Tangan mungilnya melingkar di lengan Kyuhyun yang kurus namun kuat itu. Namja tampan yang evil itu hanya pasrah ketika ditarik kekasihnya ke loket kasir yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Namun didalam hatinya, ia _tersenyum_.

Sesudah membeli tiketnya, kedua pasangan itu akhirnya memasuki arena bermain tersebut. Mata Ryeowook yang berbinar binar itu menemukan sebuah wahana yang bertuliskan 'Ayunan Putar'. Ia kembali membawa tangan Kyuhyun ke wahana tersebut.

"Kyu ayo kita naik ini!" Serunya senang.

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit melihat wahana yang menurutnya sangat anak-anak itu. "Err, Wookie. Beneran mau naik ini?"

Kepala Wookie mangangguk-angguk semangat. "Nde! Ayo Kyu! Nanti keburu semakin ramai antriannya!~" Ujarnya selayaknya anak kecil. Ditambah lagi kini Wookie meluncurkan _puppy eyes_ andalannya pada Kyu.

_Gulp_.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya –tidak bisa menolak mata Wookie yang penuh inosensia tersebut. Anggukan Kyuhyun membuat Wookie semakin senang dan menarik lengan Kyu menuju antrian untuk wahana tersebut.

Sekitar 6 menit kemudian, kini giliran Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang menaiki wahana tersebut. Jika dilihat dari dekat, ekspresi wajah mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Ryeowook yang terlihat sangat senang dan Kyuhyun dengan wajah _what-the-hell_ nya. Sang penjaga wahana itu kemudian mulai menjalankan wahananya.

"Wohoooo!" teriak Ryeowook, tangannya diangkat keatas –menunjukan kalau ia snagat menikmati wahana tersebut.

". . . ." Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

Bukan, bukan ia takut dengan wahana itu. Hei, siapa yang takut dengan wahana anak kecil itu. Ia hanya terlena dengan ekspresi wajah Ryeowook yang menunjukan kalau ia begitu senang. Melihat Ryeowook sesenang ini adalah kali pertama baginya. Tanpa disadarinya, wahana tersebut berhenti bermain.

"Tadi seru sekali ya, Kyu!" Wookie memamerkan senyum cerianya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

"_Senyumnya polos sekali… Terima kasih Tuhan, sudah dipertemukan dengannya_"

"Nde. Sekarang kamu mau naik apa, chagi?" Tanyanya.

Wajah Ryeowook bersemu ketika mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya chagi. Cepat-cepat namja manis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain agar Kyuhyun tidak dapat melihat wajah nya yang merona merah.

"E-Eum… Apa ya?..." Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan —melihat ke sekitar mereka, mencari wahana terdekat. Matanya pun menangkap sebuah wahana yang bertuliskan "Transformers 4D ".

Ia kembali menjadi seperti anak kecil dan langsung menarik lengan Kyuhyun, sedangkan yang ditarik pun sudah pasrah saja.

.

.

Hari itu sangatlah menyenangkan bagi KyuWook. Ryeowook seperti anak kecil, terlihat bahagia dan excited dengan apapun yang dilihatnya. Namja manis itu selalu berteriak senang ketika menaiki suatu wahana. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, baginya, ia juga senang dengan hanya melihat senyum dan tawa ceria Ryeowook. Di matanya, hari ini Ryeowook terlihat cantik, ah tidak, **setiap hari** Ryeowook terlihat cantik dan manis. Namun hari ini, sepertinya kemanisan Ryeowook bertambah hingga 100%. Kini mereka duduk di sebuah café kecil setelah menaikki wahana Roller Coaster. Lebih tepatnya, Ryeowook ingin menenangkan dirinya setelah menaikki wahana yang paling dibencinya. Ia memang takut ketinggian ekstrim seperti roller coaster. Selagi Kyuhyun membelikan minuman untuk mereka berdua. Ryeowook menyenderkan tubuh mungilnya di kursi empuk itu.

"Gwaenchana, Wook-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari memberikan ice cream soda pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya, terlihat imut. "Tak perlu bertanya kau juga tau jawabannya, Kyu!" Ryeowook langsung meminum ice cream sodanya.

Mendengar jawaban kekasihnya, Kyuhyun terkekeh. Kyuhyun memang sengaja mengajak Ryeowook menaiki wahana tersebut karena sedari tadi Ryeowook lah yang menyeretnya kemana-mana, menaiki wahana yang ia mau. Dan Kyuhyun menyadarinya, Ryeowook _sama sekali_ tidak menaiki wahana yang memacu adrenaline. Kemudian saat itu terlintaslah di pikirannya untuk mengajak Ryeowook menaikkinya. Dan ternyata itu adalah keputusan yang salah besar. Ryeowook menangis setelah menaikki wahana tersebut. Kyuhyun yang pada da

"Pffth~ wajahmu pucat, Wookie-ah" Kyuhyun meminum coffeenya.

Ryeowook melemparkan tatapan menyalangnya pada kekasihnya, namun bukannya menakutkan, malah terlihat lucu di mata Kyuhyun.

"Ryeowook sayang, death glare mu tidak berhasil" goda Kyuhyun, mencubit pipi Ryeowook.

"Hmph!" dengus Ryeowook, memakan ice cream nya agar menenangkan pikirannya.

Sesaat setelah memakan ice cream vanilla tersebut, wajah Ryeowook kembali cerah.

"Kyu! Ice Cream Sodanya enak!" seru Ryeowook –kembali dalam mode anak-anaknya.

Ryeowook memakan ice creamnya dengan cepat, tidak menyadari kalau ada sisa-sisa ice cream di pipinya. Cara makan Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus sisa ice cream tersebut, seketika Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja, Wookie ah! Lihat, ada ice cream yang menempel di pipimu" goda Kyuhyun, kemudian menjilat sisa ice cream itu dari telunjuknya.

_Blush_

Untuk kesekian kalinya, pipi Ryeowook kembali merona. Namja manis itu menatap mata Kyuhyun.

_Deg_

"_Kenapa tatapan mata Kyuhyun… sangat lembut?_" bisik Ryeowook dalam hati.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dengan lembut, kemudian mencium punggung tangannya.

"_Saranghae_, Ryeowook-ah" ucap Kyuhyun –perkataannya sangat lembut.

Wajah Ryeowook kembali merona. Ia menundukan kepalanya, melihat tangan mungilnya terlihat sangat pas didalam genggaman tangan Kyuhyun yang lebih besar darinya.

"_Hangat…_" sekali lagi Ryeowook berbisik dalam hati.

Kemudian Ryeowook tersenyum manis pada namja dihadapannya.

"_Nado saranghae_, Kyu" balas Ryeowook.

Dan Ryeowook merasakan bibir Kyuhyun menempel pada bibir mungilnya. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama –hanya sebuah ciuman singkat.

"_You are so cute_, Kim Ryeowook" bisik Kyuhyun, hembusan napasnya menerpa wajah Ryeowook.

Bibir Ryeowook membentuk senyuman manis.

.

"KYAAA! Lihat mereka, Hyuk! Mereka manis sekali!"

"Sshhh! Hae, suaramu terlalu kencang!"

.

Ey?. Bukankah mereka pernah mendengar suara itu…?

.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menoleh ke samping. Mata mereka berdua membulat kaget karena melihat dua orang yang mereka kenal.

"LHO EUNHYUK? DONGHAE?"

Dua manusia(?) yang berada di balik pot itu kemudian menghentikan kegiatan fangirling mereka.

"… Kenapa kalian disini…?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang terbilang mengerikan.

.

.

"Hehehehe, maaf~ Kami sebenarnya memang berniat mengikuti kencan pertama kalian" Donghae cengengesan.

"Tapi si bodoh ini malah terlalu keras" ujar Eunhyuk sembari mencubit pipi Donghae pelan.

Duo EunHae kini duduk dihadapan KyuWook. Mereka sudah tertangkap basah, toh sebenarnya Ryeowook sedikit senang karena bisa bertemu dengan sahabatnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang tentu saja tidak suka dengan kedatangan EunHae yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu.

"Sejak kapan kalian mengikuti kami?" Tanya Kyuhyun, raut wajahnya terlihat tidak bersahabat.

"Tadi setelah kalian naik roller coaster, kami kehilangan jejak kalian karena Hae ingin ke toilet. Setelah kami menemukan kalian lagi ternyata Kyuhyun sedang mencium bibir Ryeowook" Eunhyuk melirik Ryeowook yang lagi-lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Dalam hatinya ia tertawa senang karena bisa menggoda sahabatnya yang imut itu. Sungguh sahabat yang kejam.

"Ya, Lee Hyukjae! Jangan menggodaku!" teriak Ryeowook kesal, kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi. Itu membuat EunHae dan Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Kenapa kalian malah mengikuti kami? Seharusnya kau bilang saja pada kami kalau kalian ingin ikut" Tanya Ryeowook pada kedua orang dihadapannya.

Donghae mengindikan bahunya. "Kami inginnya sih begitu, tapi sepertinya pangeran Cho Kyuhyunmu tidak ingin ada kami" ujarnya sembari nyengir lima jari dan melirik pada Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Sebenarnya ia sudah menduganya dari awal kalau EunHae pasti pada akhirnya akan ikut mereka dan menjadi _double date_.

"Tentu saja aku melarang kalian. Aku ingin kencan pertamaku dengan dear Wookie berjalan lancar dan tidak ada gangguan!" jelas Kyuhyun, tangannya melingkar di pundak mungil.

EunHae menggembungkan pipinya. "Kami tidak akan mengganggu kalian kok~ Kami hanya ingin menjaga uri Wookie agar tidak diapa-apakan oleh orang macam kau, Cho Kyuhyun!" kata keduanya –bersamaan.

Namja tampan itu menaikkan alisnya setelah mendengar penuturan dua namja dihadapannya. "Hey, kalian menjadi seperti orangtuanya"

Keempat orang tersebut kemudian tertawa secara bersamaan.

"Mumpung kalian sudah kesini, kalian ikut kita aja" Ryeowook memberi usul.

Mata Kyuhyun melebar. "Y-Ya! Wookie –"

"WAAAHH! IDE BAGUS TUH!" seru duo EunHae bersamaan, pada dasarnya mereka emang juga ingin pergi ke theme park dengan kedok menguntit pasangan baru itu.

Di lain pihak, Kyuhyun kini menampakan wajah datarnya –lagi. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae kalau saja tidak ada kekasihnya dihadapannya. Ck, seenaknya ikut-ikutan acara kencannya saja!, begitu dalam pikiran Cho Kyuhyun. Hm, mari kita simpulkan kalau EunHae dan Ryeowook sama sekali tidak menyadari aura gelap yang saat ini mengililingi Kyuhyun.

"Kamsahamnida!" seru pelayan yeoja tersebut pada KyuWook dan EunHae ketika mereka keluar dari café tersebut.

"Sekarang main apa ya?" Ryeowook kembali kedalam mode anak-anaknya lagi, memeluk lengan Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, ah aku tau!" Eunhyuk kemudian membawa ketiga namja itu ke sebuah tempat.

.

_Haunted House_.

Kalimat itu terpampang di mata keempat namja itu. Walaupun yang dilihat mereka sama, tapi ekspresi wajah mereka sangat berbeda. Ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun terlihat biasa aja, ekspresi yang sama ketika melihat Ryeowook menaiki ayunan putar. Ekspresi wajah Eunhyuk terlihat senang, seolah wahana dihadapannya adalah sebuah roller coaster –yang nyatanya adalah wahana dimana penuh dengan adegan berdarah serta hantu. Dan yang terakhir Ryeowook dan Donghae yang kini…err— terlihat pucat. Perlu kalian ketahui, Kim Ryeowook dan Lee Donghae **sangat tidak menyukai** hantu. Jika mereka diajak nonton film horror, pasti hanya ada satu jawaban –yaitu…

"**ANDWAE**! AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriak Donghae dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

"Ish~ Ayolah, Hae chagi~" rayu Eunhyuk sembari menarik tangan Donghae dan membawanya ke pintu masuk wahana tersebut yang ramai dengan pengunjung lainnya.

"Hueee! Andwae! Andwae!" jerit Donghae.

Seandainya boleh memilih, Donghae lebih baik disuruh menerima hukuman Wu seonsaengnim yang terkenal sering mempermalukan murid didepan sekolah daripada disuruh masuk ke sarang setan dan pada akhirnya tidak bisa tidur karena terbayang-bayang.

"Uuung~ Kyuu~ Aku juga tidak mau" Ryeowook melancarkan _puppy eyes_ nya.

"Wookie, aku tidak akan termakan puppy eyes mu lagi~" Namja evil itu kemudian menarik tangan Ryeowook dan menyeretnya menuju antrian.

"Hueee! Andwae! Aku tidak mau, Kyu!" kali ini Ryeowook yang menjerit.

Dan mereka berani bersumpah, kini mereka terlihat seperti om-om mesum yang memaksa gadis remaja untuk _melayani_ mereka. Ukh…

"Wookie/Hae, kalau kau tidak mau masuk –kau akan ku cium/kau akan ku rape"

Saat itu juga kedua uke tersebut langsung bungkam dan mengikuti seme nya mengantri wahana yang menurut mereka sangat terkutuk.

Sekitar 20 menit setelah menunggu antrian tersebut –mengingat wahana haunted house selalu menjadi tempat dengan antrian terpanjang dan terlama – akhirnya KyuWook dan EunHae mendapat giliran untuk masuk. Di saat tirai tersebut terbuka, mereka langsung disuguhi sebuah ruangan tertutup yang sangat gelap dengan penerangan yang sangat minim. Ryeowook dan Donghae mengeratkan pelukan mereka pada pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Gelap sekali" bisik Ryeowook menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja gelap, Wookie sayang~ Kalau tidak gelap namanya bukan rumah hantu" gumam Kyuhyun sembari menyubit gemas pipi Ryeowook –bibir Ryeowook mengerucut imut.

"H-Hyuk.. a-aku ingin keluar…" ucap Donghae dengan terbata-bata.

"Kita baru masuk, Hae~" Eunhyuk kembali melangkah, membuat Donghae mau tak mau ikut melangkah agar tetap bisa sembunyi di balik tubuh Eunhyuk.

Suara-suara tangisan yeoja, lolongan serigala, atau tawa mengerikan khas anak-anak memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Tak lupa lampu yang remang-remang itu terkadang mati-nyala mati-nyala, membuat terkadang ruangan tertutup itu sangat gelap, tanpa ada cahaya sedikitpun. Di tembok-tembok tersebut ada sebuah bekas tangan yang berwarna merah darah, tulisan-tulisan kecil yang membuat takut pengunjung –seperti _semakin kau melangkah jauh, semakin dekat dengan dunia lain_— ada juga bekas sebuah cakaran serigala –atau makhluk lain yang menghiasi tembok tembok tersebut.

_Srek_

"AAAAAARH!" Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja dengan rambut panjang, wajah hancur, dan berlumuran darah tersebut muncul dihadapan mereka.

"KYAAAAA!" Ryeowook dan Donghae berteriak sekencang yang mereka bisa –menulikan telinga Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat dua uke itu menarik seme mereka lari dari hantu yeoja tersbeut sebelum ia melakukan hal yang lebih mengerikan lagi.

Namun acara lari mereka kemudian terhenti ketika ada wanita muka rata muncul dihadapan mereka, menarik kedua tangan Donghae dan Ryeowook.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Sekali lagi mereka berteriak sangat kencang dan lagi-lagi berlari dengan kecepatan kilat.

Setelah mereka merasa sudah jauh dari jangkauan sang hantu, dua orang itu kemudian menghirup pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, peluh mulai membanjiri wajah mereka. Mer

"Makanya aku tidak pernah suka hantu!" teriak Donghae dengan nada bergetar, seolah mau menangis.

Ryeowook kemudian mendekap sahabatnya. Ia juga sudah sangat ketakutan. Kedua orang itu kemudian menoleh ke belakang…

Dan mendapati kekasih mereka **tidak ada**.

"L-Lho…. K-Kyu?" Ryeowook memanggil nama kekasihnya, namun orang yang dipanggil tidak kunjung menjawab –berakhir keheningan yang menjawabnya.

"J-Jangan-jangan mereka ditangkap hantu tadi, Wookie!" jerit Donghae dengan horror.

"A-ah mana mungkin… Pasti mereka –"

"_Disini sayang~_"

Donghae dan Ryeowook menegang ketika mendengar suara yang berasal dari bawah. Hei, bukankah mereka hanya berdua?. Mereka berdua berdiri, _tidak ada_ salah satu dari mereka yang jongkok dan _mencengkram kaki mereka_.

.

.

.

Kemudian orang-orang yang sedang mengantri wahana tersebut terkejut dengan teriakan yang sangat keras dan nyaring berasal dari dalam _Haunted House _–suara Donghae dan Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk hanya mengikuti kedua uke mereka yang saat ini sudah sangat marah. Yah, setelah mereka menjerit dan lari, mereka langsung pergi keluar dari wahana itu. Kemudian menyadari kalo itu adalah Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk –yang berjalan dengan santai di belakang mereka dengan wajah yang ada bekas tendangan, mengingat tadi Ryeowook dan Donghae menendang tangan siapapun yang menggenggam kaki mereka.

"Wookie chagi~ Mianhae" pinta Kyuhyun dengan wajah melasnya –namun dihiraukan oleh Ryeowook.

"Hae ah~ Tadi kami hanya main-main. Serius deh!" kata Eunhyuk yang ikut-ikutan melas dengan uke nya, namun berakhir naas seperti Kyuhyun –dihiraukan oleh Donghae.

"….A-Apa kalian tidak tau tadi kami sudah sangat ketakutan..hiks.. kami kira kalian tertangkap hantu tadi…" bisik Ryeowook, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks… Tapi kalian ternyata malah mengerjai kami..hiks, aku membencimu, Hyuk!" kali ini Donghae berbicara.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk speechless. Tidak menyangka kalau _prank_ mereka membuat kekasih mereka sangat ketakutan dan menangis. Aigooo, sekarang mereka merasa bersalah.

"Chagiya, mianhae~ Kami hanya bermaksud main-main. Saranghae, Wookie ah~ Maafkan aku ne?" Kyuhyun menangkup pipi Ryeowook dan berniat mencium bibirnya, namun Ryeowook langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dengan bibir mengerucut –menantang Kyuhyun untuk mencoba mencium bibir mungil itu lagi.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi…" bisik Ryeowook, bibirnya masih mengerucut kesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar –merasakan bahwa Ryeowook memaafkannya. Ia menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat dan memeluk Ryeowook. Ryeowook juga menyunggingkan senyum dan membalas pelukan kekasih jahilnya. Disaat yang sama, Eunhae…

"Baiklah kumaafkan" ujar Donghae, selagi membersihkan sisa air matanya.

Mendengar dua kata yang seolah seperti secercah harapan(?), wajah Eunhyuk menjadi cerah kembali dan memeluk Donghae –seperti yang Kyu lakukan pada Wookie – dan membisikan saranghae pada namja dengan mata lembut itu, membuat pipi Hae menjadi merah dan memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5.45 sore. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan begitu pula dengan double date KyuWook dan Eunhae yang mendekat akhir. Mereka memilih menaiki ferris wheels sebagai wahana terakhir yang akan mereka naiki. Setelah menunggu sekitar 5 menit, akhirnya mereka menaikinya dengan terpisah. Tentu saja mereka ingin menghabiskan hari menyenangkan ini hanya bersama sang kekasih.

KyuWook masih terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kyuhyun yang hanya menundukan kepalanya dan Ryeowook yang hanya memandang pemandangan di luar yang semakin terlihat tinggi di mata mereka. Tangan mungil Ryeowook ingin menyentuh kaca pembatas dirinya dengan dunia luar itu. Namun hal itu terhenti ketika ia merasakan kedua tangan Kyuhyun membawa tubuh mungilnya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Namja manis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kekasihnya –mendapati dirinya hanya menghadap ke dada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…?" bisik Ryeowook, menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku bahagia… Akhirnya aku bisa merebutmu dari namja itu…"

DEG

Tubuh Ryeowook menegang mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan namja itu, tentu Ryeowook mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. Badannya sedikit bergetar mengingat Choi Siwon, namja yang menyakitinya. Kyuhyun melepasan pelukannya dan memandangi wajah Ryeowook yang menurutnya seperti seorang malaikat. Sangat cantik.

"Pertemuan kita memang sangat singkat, aku bahkan sudah menyukaimu di saat pertama kali bertemu. Aku tidak mengetahui banyak hal tentangmu, begitu juga denganmu yang tidak mengetahui tentangku. Tapi ketika aku merasa bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu, aku merasa ingin dekat denganmu, mengetahui tentang dirimu, dan menjadikanmu milikku. Namun kau selalu menolakku, kau takut dengan Siwon karena ia akan menyakitimu. Aku nyaris putus asa saat kau marah padaku. Disaat kita berpacaran, aku selalu menyangka ini hanya mimpi, mimpi dimana diriku bisa mendapatkanmu. Tapi aku sadar, ini kenyataan. Senyummu, tawamu, _semuanya nyata_. Dan aku ingin menjaga itu"

Hati Ryeowook mendesir mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Tanpa disadarinya, setetes air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Segitu cintakah Kyuhyun padanya? Segitu inginkah Kyuhyun menginginkannya?. Tangan Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Ryeowook yang dibasahi air matanya.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" Kyuhyun menyorotkan pandangan khawatir.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"A-aku hanya tidak menyangka… Kau begitu mencintaiku… Aku merasa tidak akan ada seorangpun yang mencintaiku dengan tulus seperti ini…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tapi sekarang ada bukan? Dan orang yang membahagiakanmu ini ingin kau selalu tersenyum, selalu bahagia. Orang yang ingin membahagiakanmu ini tidak suka melihat namja dihadapanmu ini menangis. Orang yang ingin membahagiakanmu ini akan menjagamu dari orang orang jahat di dunia ini"

Bukannya terhenti, air mata Ryeowook semakin mengalir deras. Kata-kata Kyuhyun sungguh lembut dan murni.

"Dan orang yang ingin membahagiakanmu ini akan mencintaimu selamanya, sampai maut memisahkan kita"

Dan dengan itu, Kyuhyun mencium bibir Ryeowook dengan lembut dan Ryeowook juga membalasnya. Tidak ada napsu disana, tidak ada perasaan tergesa-gesa. _Just a simple, sweet kiss_.

Dirasa mereka membutuhkan oksigen, mereka melepas pautan bibir mereka dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun yang saat ini juga sedang mengambil napasnya. Ryeowook kemudian mencium lembut pipi Kyuhyun.

"Orang yang ingin dibahagiakanmu ini juga akan mencintaimu selamanya" ucap Ryeowook dengan air mata yang mengasih mengalir. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa air mata itu bukan air mata yang biasanya ia tunjukan jika merasa sakit, namun air mata itu air mata kebahagiaan.

Senyum merekah di keduanya, sebelum mereka kembali menautkan bibir mereka. Dan ketika berciuman, mata Ryeowook dapat melihat EunHae yang saat ini juga berciuman seperti mereka, namun terlihat lebih _hot_ dan liar. Wajah Ryeowook terlihat bersemu dan pandangannya pun teralihkan ketika Kyuhyun mendekapnya lagi dan membisikan…

"Saranghae, Wookie-ah.."

.

.

.

Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya pada duo EunHae ketika bus yang mereka tumpangi sampai di tujuannya. Kyuhyun ikut dengan Ryeowook dengan alasan ia ingin mengantar Ryeowook sampai rumahnya. Tanpa ada sepatah kata apapun, mereka pun sampai di rumah Ryeowook.

"Kyu pulanglah, aku akan baik-baik saja" ujar Ryeowook sembari tersenyum.

"Ani, sebenarnya aku berpikiran untuk menginap dirumahmu, chagi~" Kyuhyun berkata dengan enteng.

"E-EH?! T-Tapi… apa orangtuamu tidak khawatir?" Tanya Ryeowook sembari memainkan ujung bajunya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Astaga baby~ Apa kau pikir aku masih bocah SD? Nanti kuberitahu mereka kalau aku menginap dirumahmu"

Namja manis itu pun mengangguk mengerti dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Di dalam rumah terlihat sangat gelap, Ryeowook menyalakan seluruh lampunya. Ryeowook menghelakan napas panjangnya.

"Sepertinya hyungku masih bekerja. Ayo kita ke kamar_mu_"

"Eh? Kamar_ku_?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Geureom. Kau akan tidur di kamar tamu" Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya ke anak tangga.

"Mwo? Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan ingin tidur bersama Wookie!" seru Kyuhyun _ngambek_.

Melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang lucu, Ryeowook tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Astaga ekspresimu lucu sekali, Kyu! HAHAHA!"

"L-Lho kok tertawa…" tanya Kyuhyun dengan cengok.

"Aku hanya membohongimu, pabo! Tentu saja kau boleh tidur _bersamaku_" Pipi Ryeowook bersemu merah ketika mengatakan _bersamaku_.

Seketika ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi datar akibat ia berhasil dibohongi oleh kekasihnya. Dengan Ryeowook masih tertawa, Kyuhyun mendekati Ryeowook. Ryeowook menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat aura Kyuhyun yang hitam dan mengerikan.

"_Gulp. Matilah aku!_" jerit Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Anak nakal~ Beraninya kau membohongiku, chagi~" bisik Kyuhyun.

"E-Err, K-Kyu… A-Aku hanya bercan –KYAA!"

Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba menggendong tubuh mungil Ryeowook dengan bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar Ryeowook yang sudah ia ketahui. Ketika sudah sampai di kamar Ryeowook, Kyuhyun meletakan tubuh mungil itu di kasur yang empuk dan merangkak ke atas tubuh mungil itu. Matanya meng-scan tubuh mungil dibawahnya. Ia tidak tau kalau Ryeowook terlihat sangat malu diperlakukan begitu

"K-Kyu…" suara Ryeowook menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

"J-Jangan melihatku seperti itu…" bisik Ryeowook dengan wajah yang memerah –yang untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari ini.

Bibir Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum –ah tidak, sebuah seringaian. Dan itu membuat wajah Ryeowook semakin merah karena Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan.

"Chagi…"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke dekat wajah Ryeowook, hidungnya bergesekan dengan telinga Ryeowook.

"_Let's make love…_" bisiknya.

Ryeowook tak dapat mengetahui seberapa merahnya wajahnya saat ini. Ia kemudian merasakan Kyuhyun menggigit daun telinga Ryeowook. Ia berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang, ia takut kalau namja tampan yang kini sibuk menatapinya mendengar detak jantungnya. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya, kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya sembari tersenyum.

"Ne… Kyu"

Namja tampan itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan seberapa senangnya dia, beberapa detik yang terasa sangat cepat itu digunakan oleh Kyuhyun untuk menangkap bibir mungil kekasihnya.

_I want to touch you_

.

_I want to feel you_

.

_You're mine now_

.

"_Saranghae, Wookie-ya_"

"_Nado… Kyu_"

Setelah itu terdengar desahan penuh nikmat, menjadi malam panjang bagi dua insan di dalam kamar tersebut –yang merupakan saksi bisu dengan apa yang mereka lakukan kini.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: /tengok kiri tengok kanan/ Annyeong! Sungrin is back again!**

**Pertama-tama, Sungrin ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada readers yang masih setia menunggu FF ini sampai bangkotan. Sungrin tau kalau readers pasti bosan banget nunggu FF ini update. Sejujurnya, aku sempat berpikir untuk menghapus ff ini dan berhenti menjadi author dan focus pada sekolah. Saat itu aku kelas 1 SMA, merupakan masa-masa terberatku, aku harus berusaha untuk penjurusan yang menentukan aku masuk IPA/IPS. Dan Alhamdulillah aku naik Saat ini aku sudah kelas 2 SMA dan setiap harinya semakin berat karena banyak tugas dan ulangan. Aku benar-benar tidak ada waktu luang untuk membuat FF, ini saja aku baru bisa ketika minggu depan benar-benar tidak ada apapun, ulangan maupun tugas. Tapi melihat review kalian yang masih setia menunggu FF ini, aku menjadi terharuh. Aku ingin kembali ke FFn dan berkarya lagi! Begitulah pikiranku. Karena itu aku benar-benar senang karena akhirnya bisa publish chapter ini **

**Dan yang kedua, Sungrin ini mengatakan mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena menelantarkan FF ini sampai setahun lebih. Dan untuk membayarkan betapa setianya kalian dengan FF ini, aku sudah membuat chapter yang lebih panjang ****. Enjoy cerita ini ya!**

**BIG THANKS TO: ****Cho Ryeowook, YayaELFish, han gege, ****ghita wookie the pooh, **** Girrafe kyuwook, frosyita, pinkie somnia, RyeoRim411, Park Ryeosung, viiaRyeosom, Ga bisa login, ecca augest, yewookyu, Guest, Guest, Lia ELFkyuwook, fitria, kim hae rim, waw D, authoooor D, ryeohaeme, SparKSomniA0321, mykyuwookie, ryeSomnia428, FadiellaShiners, Kim Gyuna, parkdobbbii, kim eun hoon, RiYuki, kyuwook mania, dan park bom.**

**Dalam waktu dua minggu lagi, author akan melaksanakan UAS. Jadi bisa publish ff ini lagi setelah selesai UAS. Mohon ditunggu ya :D **

**Jadi, **

**Mind to review?**


End file.
